Naruto: nuevo comienzo
by Homicidal Liu
Summary: Naruto derrota a Sasuke en el "Valle del Fin" pero cuando lo trae de regreso a Konoha solo recibe palabras de odio de los aldeanos, Sakura y Tsunade, decidido Naruto se va de Konoha para seguir su propio camino con una amiga que estuvo con él toda su vida. Naruto harem, Naruto X femkyuubi
1. Chapter 1: buscando mi camino

Liu: (frio e indiferente) hola.

Sally: (muy alegre con una sonrisa) hola amigos estamos comenzando con este nuestro primer fic que esperamos que les guste.

Liu: si pero este fic un es del todo nuestro es de un autor que se olvidó de esta pagina y nosotros decidimos terminar su trabajo.

Sally: Liu tiene razón a partir del capítulo 4 ya es todo nuestro bueno ya fue mucho bla bla bla hora del capítulo

**Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto no nos pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto nosotros solo poseemos la historia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Capítulo 1: Buscando mi camino

Bajo la lluvia se puede ver a Naruto llevando a Sasuke inconsciente en su espalda después de su pelea en el "Valle del Fin", Naruto podía ver las puertas de Konoha y en ellas se podía ver a Tsunade y una multitud esperando que regresara con Sasuke y lo logró pudo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, cumplir con la misión de rescate y traer a la persona que consideraba un hermano, pero nunca espero lo que iba a suceder.

-**Obaa-chan lo logre, lo traje de vuelta**-Dijo Naruto muy feliz, la Hokage se acercó a Naruto rápidamente mirando al Uchiha inconsciente, al ver el estado en el que venía ordeno rápidamente a los médicos tratar sus heridas, ellos tomaron a Sasuke y lo trasladaron al hospital para tratar sus lesiones mientras Tsunade hablaba con Naruto.

-**Naruto que paso? Por qué el mocoso Uchiha viene en ese estado? Te dije que lo trajeras de vuelta pero no que estuviera casi muerto, es un milagro que todavía respire**- dijo la Hokage con una mirada de decepción.

La gente alrededor al ver y escuchar lo que decía su Hokage empezaron a murmurar-**el mocoso demonio trato de matar a Uchiha-sama, es solo un demonio que solo trae desgracias, no debió volver, debió morir**-y varios otros más.

Naruto solo podía sentir frustración, peleó con todo lo que tenía para traerlo de vuelta, incluso fue atravesado por un "chidori", pero no pudo pensar en eso mucho tiempo porque Tsunade volvió a hablar-**y bien Naruto que fue lo que paso para que quedara de esa forma?**- mencionó Tsunade con una mirada muy seria-**bueno en el "Valle del Fin" encontré a Sasuke y peleamos, tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para traerlo de vuelta**-respondió Naruto con una cara sumamente triste.

Tsunade no podía pensar bien, le dijo a Naruto que trajera a Sasuke pero no que lo que lo tarjera casi muerto, en solo pensar en lo que el consejo reclamaría por su precioso Sasuke Uchiha y tendría el doble de papeleo, en solo pensar en eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

-**Muy bien Naruto ve a descansar, quiero un informe completo de lo que ocurrió mañana por la mañana**-Dijo Tsunade con obvia molestia por lo ocurrido.

Naruto al ver la cara de Tsunade se sintió muy mal él no quería decepcionarla, trató de cumplir con su deber como ninja y cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza no confiaba con sus palabras en ese momento, así que se fue a su departamento.

Cuando llegó se fue a dormir se sentía cansado, su cuerpo pesaba como si llevara una enorme piedra en la espalda, no tardó mucho en dormir, al despertar estaba mejor pero aún le dolía varias partes de su cuerpo.

-**Ahg rayos me duelen partes que no sabía que dolían, bueno será mejor ir a tomar una ducha e ir a ver a Obaa-chan para el informe**-Dijo Naruto.

Después de bañarse se fue a la torre del Hokage, pero no sin darse cuenta de todas las miradas de odio de todos los aldeanos, cuando llego a la oficina de Tsunade decidió que esta vez tocaría la puerta y no entraría como un toro en coliseo, toco la puerta y espero hasta que escuchó un "pase"

Cuando estuvo adentro pudo ver a la Hokage enojada con un montón en de papeles en su escritorio junto con Shizune, Naruto se paró frente a Tsunade y dio su informe pero no se sintió preparado para lo que iba a escuchar-**Naruto tu misión aunque fue en cierta forma exitosa en otra es un fracaso, he recibido el informe del mocoso Uchiha y dice que tiene diferentes huesos rotos, contusiones graves, que llegaron a ponerlo en riesgo, me siento decepcionada de ti Naruto en estos momentos dudo de tu juicio y tu capacidad de análisis, como fue que te paraste a pensar en lo que estabas haciendo?**-Dijo Tsunade con una mirada de decepción.

El pobre de Naruto solo sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, el siempre trató de no decepcionar a nadie, siempre tratando de ser reconocido, pero ahí estaba había decepcionado a Tsunade su Okaa-chan para él, y vio a Shizune con una mirada similar a la de Tsunade, esto era todavía peor ya que ella era como su hermana, luego la puerta se abre y entra Sakura que al ver a Naruto se acerca dándole una cachetada y gritándole-**Naruto Baka como se te ocurre dejar así a mi Sasuke-kun, te odio**- con puro odio en sus palabras.

Naruto no podía creer que arriesgara su vida para traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha y recibir todo ese odio por parte de sus amigos, su familia, no entendía que había hecho para merecerlo, en ese momento Tsunade volvió a hablar-**bien Naruto vete y piensa en lo que hiciste para no volver a cometer estos errores**-Naruto solo le dijo "muy bien Hokage-sama" y se retiró de nuevo a su departamento, cuando se fue Shizune decidió hablar con su maestra-**Tsunade-sama no cree que fue muy dura con Naruto-kun?, ni siquiera escuchamos el informe completo y aún nos queda interrogar a Sasuke Uchiha**-**no te preocupes Shizune solo le estoy mostrando los errores que tubo, como shinobi tiene que cumplir misiones lo mejor que pueda y no cometer errores como casi matar a su compañero de equipo aun si este esté en sospechas de traición**-Dijo con una mirada solemne a sus palabras-**Sakura cuál es el estado del Uchiha?**-**mejor Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun ya fue estabilizado y dicen que despertara en unos días**-**bien Sakura puedes retirarte**-así Sakura se retiró sin decir nada más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto caminaba de regreso a su casa pensando en cosas muy serias-**Porque me hacen esto?, maldición que querían que hiciera?, si no lo golpeaba me hubiera matado, y casi lo logró me atravesó el pecho**-esos eran los pensamientos del rubio hasta que llegó a su casa, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se fue a dormir entonces fue jalado a su paisaje mental por Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto despertó en la alcantarilla que era su paisaje mental y comenzó a caminar hasta que se encontró con la jaula que contenía a Kyuubi.

-**Gaki necesito hablar contigo**-dijo Kyuubi con su tenebrosa voz, Naruto no entendía por qué el zorro quería hablar con él ni por qué no intentaba despedazarlo como las últimas veces-**Que quieres estúpido zorro acaso esta es otra forma para tratar de matarme y controlar mi cuerpo?**-Dijo con mucha ira en su voz-**tranquilo Gaki solo quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber por qué te quedas en este basurero que solo te trata como un demonio**-dijo de nuevo el zorro con veneno en cada palabra.

Naruto pensó en lo que Kyuubi le dijo y comenzó a pensar por que aún seguía en ese lugar que lo trataba como a una enfermedad-**porque este es mi hogar y en donde cumpliré mi sueño de ser Hokage para demostrarles que soy alguien, alguien importante**-respondió con determinación-**tu no entiendes Gaki, en este agujero no lograras nada, estos humanos piensan que tú eres yo, un demonio y no te dejaran cumplir tus sueños, solo te usaran como un peón al que van a utilizar y luego a desechar**-respondió Kyuubi.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que decía kyuubi era cierto, pero no entendía por qué se lo decía-**porque me dices esto, este no es tu problema**-dijo Naruto con mucha tristeza, Kyuubi noto esto y le respondió-**escucha Gaki primero quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te paso en la vida, sé que todo es mi culpa, pero si me dejas explicarte lo que paso hace 13 años entenderías mejor**-respondió Kyuubi con la misma tristeza de Naruto.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento, él odiaba al zorro pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir tal vez por curiosidad o por la tristeza con la que dijo esas palabras-**bien te escucho.**

**Hace 13 años, el día en que tú naciste, un hombre llamado Madara Uchiha me libero y atrapo en un Genjutsu con el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, el Genjutsu me hizo entrar en una furia incontrolable y destruir este pueblo, El Cuarto Hokage deshizo el Genjutsu pero yo aún no entraba en razón así que me sello en ti como último recurso por eso estoy aquí, no espero que me perdones solo quería que supieras la verdad y pedirte perdón si yo no hubiera sido atrapada en ese Genjutsu no tendrías que haber sufrido todo esto en tu vida, perdón Gaki**-dijo Kyuubi**.**

Naruto no podía creerlo, el gran kyuubi le pedía perdón, seguro era un sueño pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa-**espera espera espera dijiste "atrapada" ósea, ERES HEMBRA?!**-**si Gaki soy hembra, porque algún problema con que el Gran y poderoso kyuubi no kitsune rey de los Bijuu sea hembra?**- pregunto obviamente ofendida-**No no no, no tengo ningún problema, es solo que nadie dice que eres hembra, pensé que eras macho porque tu voz no es muy femenina que digamos, pero quiero preguntar por qué la primera vez que nos vimos trataste de despedazarme y ahora estas pidiendo perdón?**-pregunto curioso-**bueno Gaki cuando viniste esa vez yo diría que era un muy mal momento, estaba en esa época del mes y estaba enojada y tu llegaste a exigir mi poder y eso empeoro mi enojo por eso trate de despedazarte**-respondió Kyuubi riendo al final-**bueno eso explica muchas cosas, no te preocupes kyuubi-chan ahora que escuche tu historia no puedo culparte, sería un idiota si culpo a alguien que estaba fuera de control**-dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa.

Kyuubi no podía creer lo que Naruto hizo, hizo que ella se sonrojara ella la más poderosa de todos los bijuus se sonrojo con un humano, y él no la culpaba por todo lo que paso en su vida entonces se decidió a sacarlo del agüero al que llamaba hogar-**Gaki porque no te largas de este agujero y buscas otro lugar para vivir, hay muchos lugares mejores que este que te trata como basura**-dijo Kyuubi-**bueno no sabría a donde ir además si me voy no tendría a nadie que me entrenara, además aquí están todos mis amigos y si me voy me pondrán en el libro Bingo como ninja renegado**-respondió Naruto.

Kyuubi ya sabía que diría eso y sabía cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión-**Gaki hay muchos lugares increíbles para vivir yo puedo llevarte no por nada he vivido más de 2000 años, y yo también puedo entrenarte aunque no lo creas conozco las Artes Ninjas, o me vas a decir que ese sensei ciclope te ha enseñado mucho?**-**bueno es verdad Kakashi-sensei no me enseña casi nada, la única vez que me enseño algo fue cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabuza y después solo le ha enseñado a Sasuke-teme, incluso para los exámenes chunin cuando le pedí que me enseñara me dio la espalda y fue a enseñarle su mejor técnica al Teme**-dijo Naruto con más enojo con cada palabra-**además Gaki a los que tu llamas amigos no se preocupan por ti, ni siquiera cuando llegaste te revisaron, toda la atención fue para el Uchiha y aunque lo trajiste solo recibiste palabras de odio por parte de los aldeanos y tu Hokage**-dijo Kyuubi con furia de solo recordar lo que vio en los recuerdos del rubio.

Era verdad lo que decía Kyuubi, la verdad fue como un balde de agua helada que le abrió los ojos-**entonces me enseñaras si me voy de Konoha?**-pregunto Naruto curioso-**si puedo enseñarte Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu pero no Fuinjutsu ya que no soy buena en ese tipo, se algunas cosas pero son solo básicas, que dices Gaki aceptas?**-le dijo Kyuubi-**ACEPTO, me iré de Konoha así que se buena con migo Kyuubi-sensei**-dijo Naruto muy emocionado-**Mmmm… Kyuubi-sensei me gusta cómo suena, pero ahora necesito un favor, necesito que arranques una parte del sello así puedo darte más de mi chakra y viene con beneficios para mí para poder entrenarte**-dijo Kyuubi-**que clase de beneficios no voy a morir verdad?**-respondió Naruto con mucho miedo-**no Gaki no te matara, te dolerá eso sí pero no te matara, y en los beneficios me dejara usar tu vista, oído y olfato además de que tendremos un vínculo mental**-le respondió con una voz más femenina y suave.

-**muy bien lo hare Kyuubi-chan**-dijo Naruto con determinación y fue corriendo hasta la jaula lo más rápido que pudo para trepar por ella y alcanzar el sello, Naruto empezó a subir pero a los 2 metros de empezar a subir comenzó a caer y termino estrellando su cara con el suelo-**Auch, no puedo alcanzar ese estúpido sello y cuando intento subir me caigo por que no puedo usar mi chakra aquí**-dijo Naruto mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de cara que tenía, Kyuubi al ver eso trato de no reírse pero fue inútil-**jajajajajajajaja.. Gaki esta es tu mente puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí jajajajajajaja.. si quieres puedes cambiar esta alcantarilla por un prado o un bosque**-dijo Kyuubi casi muriendo de risa.

Naruto no podía dejar de escuchar esa risa, era la risa más linda que había escuchado excepto que la que se reía era una zorra de 150 metros de altura-**así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, bueno aquí va**-Naruto serró sus ojos y empezó a imaginar, la jaula desapareció y el sello se convirtió en un collar, empezaron a crecer arboles alrededor y aun lado había un lago con una cascada cerca de la orilla estaba una cabaña de madera bastante acogedora, Kyuubi no podía dejar de estar impresionada luego Naruto abrió los ojos para ver su creación-**te gusta Kyu-chan?**- dijo Naruto con su sonrisa característica-**aunque no creo que uses la cabaña pero se ve bien aquí**-**eso no es problema Naruto-kun, espera un momento**-Kyuubi desapareció en una nube de humo y cuando esta se dispersó en su lugar había una hermosa chica pelirroja de unos 17 años sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su cabello con la pupila rasgada mientras que su piel era bastante clara, además que tenía unas curvas que idiotizarían a cualquier hombre, sus largas y bien torneadas piernas daban lugar a su bien formado trasero, tenía unabreve cintura y unas anchas caderas y sus pechos eran copa C, lo que llamaba la atención era que tenía sus colmillos un poco más grandes de lo normal y sobre su cabeza habían 2 orejas de zorro y atrás 9 colas que se movían en sincronía, Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de ella hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda cosa que Kyuubi notó así que le iba a jugar una broma.

-**Te gusta lo que vez Naruto-kun?**-dijo Kyuubi con un tono seductor haciendo que Naruto se ponga rojo y comenzara a balbucear-**y-yo… etto no, digo si d-digo PUEDES PONERTE ROPA?!**- Naruto dijo esto último cubriéndose sus ojos con sus manos.

Kyuubi solo podía reírse de su carcelero al ver lo diferente que era, cualquier otro hombre al verla desnuda hubiera querido pasarse de listo en lugar de pedirle que se ponga ropa, no es como que ella hubiera hecho "ESO" alguna vez a alguien, NO, solo lo haría con el que amara y con nadie más.

-**Muy bien Naruto-kun ahora puedes abrir los ojos**-dijo Kyuubi con un tono seductor.

Naruto comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y pudo ver que Kyuubi traía un kimono tradicional c blanco con detalles rojos, sin mangas y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-**Ahora Naruto-kun arranca una parte del sello de este collar**- así Naruto se acercó a Kyuubi lentamente, no es como que todos los días se puede estar tan cerca de una chica tan bella y menos si esa chica es la más fuerte de todos los Bijuu, así Naruto se puso frente a Kyuubi y agarró el collar y arrancó una cuarta parte del sello que colgaba entre los pechos de Kyuubi no sin sonrojarse de una manera que haría a Hinata verse normal.

Así arrancó una parte y comenzó a sentir un gran dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo no recordaba cuando sufrió tanto dolor y eso que ya sufrió varias palizas en su vida, luego de un rato el dolor se detuvo y Kyuubi comenzó a hablar-**Ahora Naruto-kun vas a salir de tu mente ya que ya es de mañana y en la noche nos vamos, así que prepara lo esencial, y cuando hablo de esencial no me refiero a que lleves toneladas de ramen entendido?**-dijo Kyuubi con una voz de autoridad y una mirada de acero que haría temblar a Itachi, Naruto solo podía escuchar y llorar al estilo animé por que no podía llevar todo el ramen que quiera, así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y de repente desapareció.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto despertó en su cama y recordó lo que había hablado con Kyuubi y luego escuchó una voz en su cabeza que reconoció en seguida-**Naruto-kun has lo que tengas que hacer ahora para que no sospechen y ve a buscar lo que necesitas para el viaje y deja de usar ese naranja espantoso me duelen los ojos de solo verlo**-**Hai no es como que me guste usarlo es todo lo que puedo conseguir ya que los aldeanos no me darían algo mejor pero guardo un traje ANBU que me dio el viejo Sandaime-Ojii-chan antes de morir para mi cumpleaños, oye Kyuubi-chan porque ahora me llamas Naruto-kun?**-**porquetú me empezaste a llamar Kyuubi-chan, además no me vas a decir que no te gusta que te llame así? NA-RU-TO-KUN**-dijo Kyuubi con una voz seductora que le envió unos bonitos escalofríos al rubio.

Así Naruto paso el día haciendo todo lo que hacía normalmente para no levantar sospechas, fue a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento 7 luego fue a comer a Ichiraku y luego de despedirse de Teuchi y Ayame, o como le gustaba llamarla Ayame-nee-chan, fue a conseguir lo necesario para su viaje, y luego fue a su departamento y se cambió su traje naranja por uno negro y salió de su departamento hablando con Kyuubi cubierto por las sombras y su gran sigilo que desarrolló en todos estos años siendo perseguido por los habitantes de Konoha y los ANBUS.

-**Y donde vamos a ir Kyuubi-chan**-preguntó Naruto mientras avanzaba-**primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos al mismo tiempo saber que no nos van a encontrar, tengo un lugar en mente pero tendrás que esperar para saber ya que salir de este agujero de pueblo es más importante**-**Hai ya estamos en las puertas de Konoha no va a ser difícil porque esos dos flojos están durmiendo, debería dejarles una sorpresa para cuando despierten**-dijo esto último con una sonrisa y una voz macabra.

-**Ese es mi Naruto-kun**-pensó Kyuubi hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pensó-**dije "mi Naruto-kun" no porque estoy pensando en eso, no es como que me guste o si, bueno él es muy lindo y sus marcas de bigotes me gustaría acariciarlas, NO NO NO Kyuubi concéntrate él todavía es un niño pero quizás en 3 años más quizás lo hare mío**-así siguió sus pensamientos subiendo de tono mientras Naruto ya estaba corriendo por el bosque alejándose de Konoha y dejando su pasado atrás, después de correr por unas 3 horas Naruto decidió preguntarle a su bella inquilina para saber a dónde se dirigían-**Oye Kyu-chan a dónde vamos ahora?**-pero Naruto no recibió respuesta así que intento de nuevo-**oye Kyu-chan estas hay?**-sin respuesta de nuevo pero podía escuchar una risa así que decidió hacer lo más fácil …. Gritar-**OYE KYUUBI RESPONDE A DÓNDE VAMOS?!**

-**No era necesario gritar Naru-kun, estaba pensando en el futuro**-aunque en sus pensamientos era de un futuro juntos pero eso no era necesario que lo sepa ahora, primero debe hacerlo caer en sus encantos-**bueno Naru-kun primero iremos a "Nami No Kuni" **( la tierra de la olas)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sally: bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 1, que le espera a Naruto en Nami, y que pasará cuando los demás se enteren que se fue bueno eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Liu: hasta entonces les preguntamos qué chicas deberían estar en el harem del rubio envíennos sus sugerencias.

Sally: como recordaran esta es nuestra primera historia así que estamos esperando cualquier tipo de crítica, déjenlas en los reviews, nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2: El regreso a Nami no Kuni

**Sally- Bueno creo que a varios les gustó la historia, estamos muy contentos por eso, aunque Liu no lo demuestre.**

**Liu- lo estoy, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, ahora pasemos a los reviews:**

Killer hollow and anna-** que bueno que les guste la historia amigos y lo lamentamos pero "el que se duerme pierde"**

Gerymaru-** que bueno que te guste y de verdad nos gustaron tus sugerencias, en especial cierta pelirroja.**

Caballerooscuro117-** gracias y con respecto a los fem bijuus podría funcionar…por lo menos con algunos.**

ElInvencibleOrochi-** gracias por tu comentario y nosotros también queremos poner chicas poco usuales para el fic, pero no conocemos muchas así que te agradeceríamos unas sugerencias.**

Tengu19-**jajajaja si como lo dijimos nosotros estamos continuando la historia del autor original pero no diremos como se llama porque no queremos que se enteren de lo que sigue antes de tiempo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

Zafir09-** no, no creo que le demos esas habilidades, nosotros queremos a un Naruto fuerte capaz de darle pelea a cualquiera, no a un Naruto todopoderoso capaz de acabar con Madara en 5 minutos.**

**Sally- bueno habiendo contestado los reviews pasaremos al capítulo.**

**Renuncia de derechos: ****Naruto no nos pertenece le pertenece a ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo pasado:**

-**Oye Kyu-chan a dónde vamos ahora?**-pero Naruto no recibió respuesta así que intento de nuevo-**oye Kyu-chan estas ahí?**-sin respuesta de nuevo pero podía escuchar una risa así que decidió hacer lo más fácil …. Gritar-**OYE KYUUBI RESPONDE A DÓNDE VAMOS?!**

-**No era necesario gritar Naru-kun estaba en medio de decidir para el futuro-**aunque en sus pensamientos eran de un futuro juntos, pero eso no era necesario que se enterara todavíaprimero tenía que hacerlo caer en sus encantos-**Bueno Naru-kun primero nos dirigiremos a "Nami No Kuni" (la tierra de las olas)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 2: El regreso a Nami no Kuni**

Naruto no entendía porque Nami así que decido preguntar-**porque ir allí Kyu-chan ahora que Nami está conectada con el puente que construyo Tazuna, Ninjas de Konoha deben estar patrullando**-**Quiero que vayas a Nami porque nos dirigimos a Mizu no Kuni vamos a la casa del viejo que construyo el puente, nos quedaremos 1 día en Nami y después a Mizu al lugar que nos dirigimos tiene que ver con tus antepasados pero no preguntes porque no te diré nada hasta que lleguemos a donde vamos-**le respondió Kyuubi-**Tu sabes de mi antepasados Kyu-chan? dime sabes de mi madre o mi padre?**-**Si sé pero como dije no te lo diré hasta que lleguemos, el lugar al que vamos se llama "Uzushiogakure no Sato" eso es todo, ahora corre te prestare un poco de mi chakra así no nos tardaremos demasiado en llegar**-así Kyuubi le dio un poco de poder a Naruto que estaba emocionado, por fin después de todos esos años él sabia de alguien que sabía de sus padres y por lo que le dijo Kyuubi le diría cando llegara así que acelero todo lo que pudo para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a esa aldea que mencionó.

Así las horas pasaron y Naruto llego al principio del puente y leyó la placa de este**"****El nombre de este puente está dedicado a la persona que nos trajo la esperanza para seguir adelante aunque todo esté en contra, este es el GRAN PUENTE NARUTO"**

**-No pensé que mis actos serían tan grandes en este lugar y mucho menos que le pusieran mi nombre al puente suena bien si Gran puente Naruto me gusta cómo suena jejejejeje**-fue despertado de sus pensamientos por Kyuubi-**Naru-kun concéntrate tenemos que seguir, tu clon no durara más de medio día con el chakra que le dejaste y esa pobre excusa que dijo es un poco difícil creer.**

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto estaba en su departamento frente a un clon suyo-**Muy bien escucha cuando alguien venga a buscarte para ir a entrenar o cualquier otra cosa diles que estas enfermo y que vas a descansar por hoy entendido**-**claro jefe no se preocupe todo saldrá bien**-le respondió el clon que había hecho.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-**Bueno es mejor seguir pronto amanecerá y mi broma se activara jajajajaja…. Es una pena que no puedo estar hay para ver es una obra de arte esa broma un clásico**-Dijo Naruto con una lagrima en su ojo de solo pensar en los que les iba a pasar a los porteros de Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la aldea, los porteros más perezosos de la entrada de Konoha,Izumo Kamizuki y Kotetsu Hagane, se estaban despertando pero cuando se paran de sus asientos para estirar los huesos sienten que tiran unos cables, de repente se cae encima una sustancia pegajosa encima y no solo eso después caen plumas y unas bombas apestosas en lo único que podían hacer era verse y maldecir a la persona que le había hecho eso.

-**juro que encontrare a la persona que hizo esto y la pagara caro**- se quejó Izumo- **espera, como es que no nos dimos cuenta de que colocaron estas trampas?**- respondió Kotetsu- **quizás fue un jounin o un ANBU aunque lo dudo quizás era una prueba para medirnos y fallamos miserablemente**-**que haremos ahora?, si Hokage-sama nos ve así nos va a degradar**- dijo Kotetsu más agitado-**tenemos que salir de aquí pero como no podemos dejar las puertas sin Guardias**- **por que parecen gallinas y huelen como si no se hubieran bañado en semanas?**- pregunto Kakashi que pasaba de casualidad por el lugar- **Kakashi necesitamos que te quedes aquí y cuides las puertas, necesitamos bañarnos y sacarnos estas plumas y el olor**- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo esperando a que aceptara y si no lo hacía tenían un plan B- **no puedo tengo que entrenar a mi equipo y no quiero llegar tarde **(Liu-si claro es muy bueno para ser verdad)- **Si te quedas te compramos el nuevo volumen de "****IchaIchaParadiseUnacitabajolaluna"**-Kakashi al escuchar eso no lo pensó más de un minuto y acepto su equipo podía entender que se había perdido en**"el camino de la vida"** por mientras Izumo y Kotetsu se fueron corriendo para sus casas a arreglar el problema en el que estaban.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto estaba recorriendo el pueblo al que había salvado de Gatou con su equipo ahora era muy diferente, ahora había mucha gente caminando por las calles el mercado se veía mejor con diferentes tiendas.

-**Bueno me alegro de que ahora estén mejor veo que nuestra ayuda sirvió de algo**-Dijo Naruto con alegría en su voz y una gran sonrisa-**Tú ayudaste mucho para lograr que este pueblo lograra ser lo que es, les diste esperanza y la fuerza para poder levantarse de nuevo y luchar para ser libres**-DijoKyuubi con una voz de orgullo por su Naru-kun-**Gracias Kyu-chan no sabes lo que significa para mí escuchar esas palabras, ahora a donde Tazuna, solo espero que ese viejo no esté borracho**-

Así Naruto camino hasta que llego a la casa de Tazuna donde toco y vio que se abría la puerta y la persona que abrió era Tsunami la hija de Tazuna.

Ella tenía una estatura media ni muy alta ni muy baja un cabello azul oscuro y ojos de color negro con una bonita figura y unos pechos copa C.

Tsunami no podía creerlo, delante de ella estaba la persona que los ayudo de muchas maneras y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir.

Naruto no entendía, aquí una chica lo estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello, no es que no le gustara ser abrazado, las chicas no lo abrazaban es más si el trataba sabía que terminarían golpeándolo.

-**Tsunami-san n…no puedo res…respirar me ahogo**-Naruto tenía la cabeza entre los pechos de Tsunami no sabía si se iba a desmayar por falta de aire o de vergüenza.

Tsunami al escuchar a Naruto reacciono y lo soltó-**lo siento Naruto-kun es que estoy feliz de verte pero no te quedes ahí pasa por favor, y dime Naruto-kun que te trae a "Nami"**-Tsunami tenía la esperanza de que el viniera en una misión y se quedara por un tiempo, no lo admitiría frente a nadie pero ella se había enamorado de el niño que salvo al pueblo, a ella y a su hijo.

-**Sería mejor explicar por qué estoy aquí si están todos reunidos y donde están Tazuna e Inari?**-Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso por estar a solo con Tsunami después de lo que pasó en la entrada**-Ellos fueron a comprar al pueblo deberían estar por llegar no te preocupes, dime Naruto-kun has desayunado ya?**-**No he viajado toda la noche desde Konoha y vine directo aquí para hablar con Tazuna**-Dijo Naruto con cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Tsunami así que trato de animarlo-**muy bien Naruto-kun tu espera yo voy a preparar el desayuno para todos**- en ese preciso momento la puerta se abre a Tazuna e Inari.

Inari al ver a Naruto fue corriendo a darle un abrazo-**Naruto-nee-chan porque estás aquí?**-pregunto Inari con mucha emoción-**Hola Gaki hace tiempo que no te veo y donde están tus compañeros la niña de pelo rosa con un altavoz en la garganta, el chico deprimente y el espantapájaros ciclope**-en ese momento Naruto solo suspiró y decidió contarles lo que había pasado en Konoha de principio a fin, omitiendo que podía hablar con una zorra gigante en su interior.

-**Bueno Gaki ahora entiendo porque estás aquí pero dime te vas a quedar o seguirás viajando?**-le preguntó Tazuna a Naruto-**ahora mismo no creo quedarme más de día ya que Konoha enviara ninjas a buscarme aquí o eso creo**-**ya veo y dime a donde te diriges?-oye Kyu-chan puedo decirles a ellos a donde me dirijo?**-pregunto Naruto telepáticamente a su inquilina**-****sería mejor que no un Yamanaka puede leer la mente, y seguro te buscaran aquí, ya que este es uno de los lugares a los que tú puedes venir porque que eres un héroe aquí, pero puedes visitarlos o puedes decirle a esa mujer llamada Tsunami que venga con nosotros**-Kyuubi dijo esto último con una voz seductora-**Eehhhhhh porque le diría a Tsunami-san que venga?, ella tiene a Tazuna e Inari además no creo que quisiera, además a donde vamos son ruinas no hay nada que yo pueda darle, porque le gustaría estar ahí?**-Dijo Naruto con una voz triste.

Tazuna, Inari veían todas las caras que ponía Naruto pasaba de una de pensar a una triste y de nuevo pensativa, avergonzada y muchas más hasta que Tsunami hablo para que vinieran a comer el desayuno.

-**Muy bien chicos vengan a comer el desayuno está servido**- así el desayuno paso en silencio excepto para Naruto que seguí conversando no Kyuubi sobre Tsunami.

-**Entiende Naru-kun ella está enamorada de ti, lo puedo oler**- Dijo Kyuubi un poco irritada ya por la terquedad de Naruto sobre el tema-**Está bien voy a preguntarle pero si pasa algo malo o ella se enoja conmigo la culpa será tuya**-Dijo Naruto con una voz resignada después de ser vencido, Naruto salió de su conversación con Kyuubi cuando Inari le pregunto de nuevo si les podía decir a donde se dirigía.

-**Lo siento Inari pero no pudo decirte a donde voy si lo hiciera ustedes estarían en peligro ya que estarían ayudando a un Ninja renegado**- Inari solo bajo la cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería no quería causarle más problemas a Naruto de los que tenía, Tsunami en ese momento decidió hablar-**dime Naruto donde vas es un lugar cerca de aquí?**- **No diría que cerca pero si podría venir a visitarlos pero me tomaría un poco de tiempo**- Dijo Naruto con una pose de pensador-**Y estarás solo hay solo tú?, que harás para comer y entrenar?**- Pregunto Tsunami ya ideando un plan para estar con Naruto.

Tazuna e Inari solo veían la conversación que tenían no querían decir nada pero los 2 sabían por Tsunami/kaa-chan le estaba haciendo esas preguntas y ellos la apoyarían para que fueran felices.

-**Pues sí, tendría que cazar mi comida y prepárame la también**- Dijo Naruto-**eso no te ayudaría en tu entrenamiento ya que perderías tiempo**- Dijo Tsunami.

En ese momento Tazuna e Inari decidieron ayudar a su hija/kaa-chan-**Naruto por que no llevas a Tsunami contigo para que te ayude**-**si kaa-chan puede ayudarte en algunas cosas por mientras que tu entrenas, además dijiste que estas cerca así que no es como que no la veremos nunca más**-

En ese momento Naruto estaba conectando puntos en su cabeza (Liu- por extraño que parezca) Tsunami intentaba sacarle información de a dónde iba y ahora Tazuna e Inari le decían que la llevara con él, ahora estaba más seguro de lo que le había dicho Kyuubi podía ser verdad pero decidió asegurarse- **Pero si ella va conmigo que pasara con ustedes, no la necesitan también?, ella los ayuda a ustedes también**- Dijo Naruto-**No te preocupes nosotros nos las podemos arreglar bien solos, no somos unos inútiles**- Dijo Tazuna un poco ofendido- **Bueno eso no lo decido yo ni ustedes tenemos que preguntarle a Tsunami-san, que dices Tsunami-san te gustaría acompañarme?**- Dijo Naruto.

Tsunami no podía creerlo su padre e hijo la estaban apoyando para ir con la persona de la que está enamorada no lo pensó 2 veces y respondió bastante feliz**-claro que si Naruto-kun me gustaría ir contigo**-**Y cuando salen?**-preguntaron Tazuna e Inari-**Bueno tenía pensado irme en la noche para evitar que la gente me vea demasiado y puedan rastrearme pero no sé si Tsunami-san puede salir hoy**-

En ese momento Kyuubi decidió jugar un poco con la mente de Naruto.

-**Naru-kun ahora tienes a 2 hermosas mujeres contigo para complacerte y poder cumplir algunas de tus fantasías más salvajes, así que con quién te gustaría empezar?**-Dijo Kyuubi en su tono seductor.

Naruto solo se podía sonrojar y maldecir a la zorra pervertida que le estaba metiendo cosas en la cabeza, por mientras Tsunami se había ido a empacar algunas cosas que iba a necesitar y Tazuna e Inari habían ido a hacer la comida para demostrar que no se morirían solos.

Así paso el día Naruto pudo ver los recuerdos de su clon disipado, no eran grandes recuerdos nadie fue a verlo en todo el día, debió imaginárselo nadie se preocupaba por el pero ahora sabía que le tiempo estaba corriendo y tenía que moverse ya cuando llego la noche Naruto y Tsunami se despidieron de Tazuna e Inari.

-**Recuerda Oto-san no debes tomar demasiado sake e Inari no descuides tus obligaciones entendido?**-**Como el cristal mi general, nosotros sobreviviremos a esta guerra**-dijeron Tazuna e Inari pero cuando vieron la cara de Tsunami tragaron grueso, porque era la mirada de "si no hacen lo que les digo lo lamentaran al final"-**No te preocupes hija estaremos, bien ahora ve que el Gaki te está esperando**-le dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa nerviosa por la mirada de su hija-**si kaa-chan Naruto-nee-chan te está esperando, cuídate te quiero**-

Tsunami abrazo a su padre y a su hijo por mientras Naruto veía la escena con nostalgia, como hubiera sido de diferente su vida-**Bueno Naruto-kun vamos**-dijo Tsunami un poco emocionada-**claro sube a mi espalda así el viaje será más rápido, estaremos llegando a nuestro destino mañana al medio día**-Dijo Naruto mientras se la llevaba cargando, Tazuna e Inari se despedían con la mano, hasta que se sintieron que olvidaban algo- **Oye Jii-chan no crees que olvidamos decirle algo importante a Naruto-nee-chan?**- preguntó Inari para saber si no se estaba equivocando- **si creo que olvidamos decirle algo muy importante, pero no recuerdo que**- se pusieron a pensar en que era lo que olvidaron decirle, hasta que luego de unos minutos lo recordaron-**PERO QUE IDIOTAS SOMOS OLVIDAMOS DECIRLE QUE SU AMIGA ESTA VIVA**- dijeron al mismo tiempo al recordar que cierta amiga del rubio llego apenas con vida a pedirles ayuda después que de Naruto y su equipo se fueran, ahora él estaba marchándose de la aldea y ellos no tenían tiempo de ir a buscarla, solo se limitaron a suspirar porque ahora tendrían que esperar a que Naruto vuelva de visita para decírselo.

Así Naruto y Tsunami viajaron toda la noche hasta llegar al puerto casi al amanecer donde Naruto arrendo un bote para que los llevara a las coordenadas que le había dado Kyuubi en ese momento Tsunami decidió preguntar a donde se dirigían.

-**Nos dirigimos a Uzushiogakure la tierra donde Vivian las personas de mi clan antes que decidieran atacarlos**-Dijo Naruto con evidente tristeza e ira en su voz.

Así el viaje fue entre conversaciones entre Tsunami y Naruto y comentarios muy descriptivos de Kyuubi sobre ellos haciendo cosas pervertidas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras en Konoha…solo digamos que todos por fin iban a saber ciertas cosas acerca de Naruto.

-**SHIZUNE VEN DE INMEDIATO**-Grito la Hokage-**Si Tsunade-sama que ocurre**-pregunto Shizune-**El mocoso Uchiha ha despertado, me acaba de llegar el informe así que vamos a ir al hospital para saber lo que sucedió en "El Valle del Fin"**-

Así Tsunade y Shizune hicieron un "Sunshin jutsu" para ir al hospital, así aparecieron en la habitación de Uchiha donde notaron a Sakura tratando de calmar al mocoso Uchiha de levantarse de la cama, al ver esto Tsunade interfirió de inmediato para saber que pasaba.

-**Que sucede aquí, porque estas tratando de salir del hospital en tu estado?**-pregunto Tsunade con enojo-**NARUTO, DONDE ESTA NARUTO, ÉL ESTA BIEN?!**-Dijo Sasuke aun tratando de levantarse-**Que quieres decir mocoso? Naruto está bien él fue el que te trajo de vuelta**-Dijo Tsunade cada vez más irritada por el Uchiha-**NO, USTED NO ENTIENDE YO LO ATRAVESÉ CON UN CHIDORI ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTE BIEN**-Dijo Sasuke aún más preocupado por la vida de su amigo-**A que te refieres mocoso Naruto no tenía nada importante cuando Sakura me trajo su informe médico**-dijo Tsunade, en ese momento Sakura decidió hablar-**En realidad Tsunade-sama yo no vi a Naruto venir al hospital para que lo revisaran es mas no lo veo desde ese día en su oficina-¡SHIZUNE! Tráeme a Naruto en este momento, Sakura tráeme al doctor que te entrego ese informe médico, yo me quedo quiero saber todo lo que paso en el "Valle del Fin" y Uchiha no omitas nada**-**Hai Hokage-sama**-y así Sakura y Shizune salieron de la habitación por mientras que Tsunade interrogaba al mocoso Uchiha, después de haber escuchado la historia de Sasuke Tsunade no podía creer como había tratado a Naruto, en esa pelea Naruto estuvo al borde de la muerte igual o tal vez más que Sasuke y ella lo había tratado de esa manera aun sin siquiera comprobar ella misma su salud sabiendo que todos odian a Naruto y a nadie le importaba, pero no pudo pensar en eso mucho tiempo porque en ese momento Shizune entra corriendo muy agitada-**TSUNADE-SAMA NARUTO NO ESTA EN SU APARTAMENTO! solo, solo encontré esto**-Shizune le entrego el collar que ella le había dado en la apuesta cuando se conocieron en "Tanzaku Gai" y 2 cartas que iban destinadas a Jiraiya y a Ichiraku.

-**Shizune llama a Shikamaru a mi oficina ¡AHORA!**-**Hai Hokage-sama**-Así Shizune volvió a irse y Tsunade se fue a su oficina con un solo pensamiento "Perdón Naruto"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sally- bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, que les pareció?**

**Liu- ya pusimos a la primera chica que estará en el harem de Naruto, queríamos poner a una que no aparecía mucho en harems del rubio y también porque nos gusta que Tsunami esté con el rubio.**

**Sally- ahora deben estarse preguntando, quien es la amiga de Naruto que está en Nami?, que hará Tsunade ahora que sabe que Naruto se fue?, quien será la siguiente chica que se una al harem? Bueno casi todoeso (por lo menos 1 de 3) lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo hasta entonces envíen sus sugerencias para el harem, dejen reviews o…**

**Ambos- GO TO SLEEP.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿SE FUE?

**Sally- hola queridos lectores ya terminamos el capítulo y estamos listos para presentarlo.**

**Liu- también nos dimos cuenta de que dejamos muy claro que la amiga de Naruto que está en Nami es Haku, y si, será una chica en el fic.**

**Sally- porque deben admitirlo, como saber si un "chico" que se ve….**

**Liu- (interrumpe) así de bien.**

**Sally- (se enoja por lo que dijo) luego ajusto cuentas contigo, bueno como decía, como saber si un "chico" que se ve así puede ser de verdad un chico?**

**Liu- pero antes de mostrarles el capítulo primero responderemos los reviews que nos mandaron:**

Anonimo- **creo que podemos hacerlo nos interesa ese tipo de historias.**

Sanada el tengu- **lo de Hinata no podemos decirlo, y lo de Sasuke quien sabe, y claro que pensamos en Tobi y le tenemos algo preparado.**

Zafir09- **le daremos varias habilidades a Naruto pero lo de los 5 elementos no lo creo, tal vez le daremos dos o tres quizás pueda combinarlos, pero los 5 no, como dijimos colocaremos a los fem bijuus o por lo menos a unos cuantos, Naruto si les dará nombres y respecto a lo de Kyuubi jajaja lamento decirte que no te entendimos jajajajajaja**

Dark Angel- **lo de Sasuke fem es una idea un poco loca, bueno bien loca, bueno bastaaaaante loca, pero yo también estoy algo loco así que quien sabe.**

ElInvencibleOrochi- **gracias por el apoyo y están muy interesantes tus sugerencias y con respecto a los OC no creo que pongamos uno.**

Gerymaru- **como ya dijimos al comienzo si, será Haku fem, y de acuerdo amigo pondremos a Tayuya además pensábamos ponerla dentro de poco.**

Alucardzero- **que bueno que te agrade daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que continúe así de bien.**

Dnn- **si creo que si debiste leerla del otro autor.**

Sheon-Potter- **gracias tienes muy buenas sugerencias con respecto a las habilidades del rubio, y con respecto a las chicas también y claro que pondremos de otras aldeas pero de otros animes creo que dependerá de ustedes los lectores haré una votación al final.**

CCSakuraforever- **como respondimos antes no le daremos el rinnegan a Naruto.**

**Liu- bueno respondidos los reviews pasemos al capítulo.**

**Capitulo pasado:**

Shizune le entrego el collar que ella le había dado en la apuesta cuando se conocieron en "Tanzaku Gai" y 2 cartas que iban destinadas a Jiraiya y Ichiraku

Shizune llama a Shikamaru a mi oficina ¡AHORA! , Hai Hokage-sama,

Así Shizune volvió a irse y Tsunade se fue a su oficina con un solo pensamiento "Perdón Naruto"

**Capítulo 3: ¿SE FUE?**

Tsunade iba de regreso a su oficina pensando en lo que había hecho como había traicionado la confianza que Naruto había depositado en ella, un error que ella sabía que sería difícil perdonar, cuando llego a su oficina noto 2 cosas

La Primera era que Jiraiya estaba sentado en un sillón con una cara seria y la Segunda era que él nunca ponía una cara seria si no era algo importante así que hiso lo que creyó correcto en ese momento

-**Jiraiya necesitamos conversar de algo importante**- Dijo Tsunade con una voz que denotaba cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Jiraiya-**Entonces dime Tsunade, que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?**- preguntó Jiraiya-**Es Naruto él se fue de la aldea no sabemos dónde se encuentra ya mande a llamar a Shikamaru para que salga junto con un equipo de rastreo para traerlo de vuelta**- Dijo Tsunade con evidente tristeza en su voz**-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! Como es eso él no puede haberse ido así sin más, Tiene que haber una razón**- Dijo Jiraiya con una voz grave.

Tsunade no quería decirle que fue culpa de ella que Naruto se fuera de la aldea pero no le iba a mentir a su compañero de equipo el descubriría que estaba mintiendo o cambiando la historia así que decidió decirle todo, Ya que si alguien podría traer a Naruto de vuelta ese sería Jiraiya.

-**Lo que sucede es que…**-Así Tsunade le conto todo lo que sucedió a Jiraiya de principio a fin, cuando Tsunade le Dijo lo de las cartas, Jiraiya Naruto dejo una carta con tu nombre y otra para Ichiraku- Dijo Tsunade entregándole la carta y Jiraiya comenzó a leer.

_Ero-Sennin_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que ya estoy a muchos kilómetros de distancia de Konoha bueno te escribi esta carta para darte las gracias por haberte preocupado por mí y haberme entrenado eres lo más cercano a un padre y espero que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo gracias por todo y podrías entregarle la otra carta tu a Teuchi-Osan y Ayame-Nee-Chan_

_Eso es todo nos vemos Ero-Sennin_

_P.D: Este es un regalo de despedida Si quieres espiar el baño de mujeres manda a un "_**_Kage Bunshin_**_" Así no sufrirás las golpizas y tendrás todos los recuerdos del clon._

-**Ese niño**-Dijo Jiraiya con un voz que no reflejaba nada-**Que pasa con Naruto? no me digas que hará algo terrible como suicidarse o tomara venganza contra Konoha y forzarnos a detenerlo**- pero de repente Tsunade es sacada de su pensamientos en voz alta por un grito de alegría de Jiraiya**-¡ESE NIÑO ES EL GENIO MAS GRANDE QUE ESTE MUNDO PUEDE TENER COMO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIO ESO ANTES TANTAS GOLPIZAS Y SUFRIMINETO POR MI INVESTIGACION PERO NO MAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**-Dijo Jiraiya mientras saltaba llorando al estilo anime, Tsunade estaba parada al lado de Jiraiya con una gota en la cabeza pensando en lo que estaba en la carta que Naruto le dejo a Jiraiya, pero en ese momento la puerta sonó-**Entre**-Dijo Tsunade mientras controlaba a Jiraiya, En ese momento entra Shizune con Shikamaru e inesperadamente Sakura venía con ellos y un médico atrás que venía con una gran sonrisa.

-**Tsunade-Sama he traído a Shikamaru**- Dijo Shizune-**Muy bien Shizune, ahora me puedo saber qué hace este médico aquí Sakura**- Dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba en su escritorio-**Este médico es el que me entrego el informe de Naruto Hokage-Sama**- Dijo Sakura, en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tsunade-**Muy bien denme un minuto a solas con él Shizune, Shikamaru, Sakura**- los tres respondieron con un-**Hai Hokage-Sama**- y salieron de la oficina del Hokage Sakura y Shizune con miedo de lo que podría pasar y Shikamaru diciendo solo "Problemático"

-**Ahora que solo estamos nosotros podrías decirme porque el informe médico que me entregaste de Naruto Uzumaki es falso?**- Dijo Tsunade con una voz que prometía dolor si no respondías bien, en el momento que Jiraiya escucho el nombre de Naruto entro en estado profesional con una mirada de hielo que podría matar-**No sé a qué se refiere Hokage-Sama el informe que entregue de Uzumaki-San no es una copia yo mismo lo revise cuando llego a la aldea**- Dijo el médico sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara-**Enserio?, entonces no le molestara que Yamanaka Inoichi verifique sus palabras, ANBU**- de repente de la nada un Anbu con mascara de Oso apareció de la nada-**Hai Hokage-Sama cuáles son sus órdenes**- Dijo el Anbu Oso con voz monótona-**Quiero que lleves al señor aquí al hombre con Ibiki e Inoichi para que sea interrogado sobre sus procedimientos médicos con Naruto Uzumaki**- Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa cuando vio la cara del médico al mencionar a Ibiki.

El hombre al escuchar donde seria llevado su sonrisa se perdió y estaba sudando demasiado, el sabia de Ibiki Morino, cualquiera que fuera interrogado por ese hombre sufriría peor que en el infierno así que temiendo por su vida decidió hablar-**No es necesario hacer algo tan precipitado Hokage-Sama**- Dijo el médico con evidente miedo en su voz.

Tsunade lo tenía donde quería él le iba a decir todo lo que quería saber pero no iba a perdonar lo que había hecho, por su culpa ella había pensado que Naruto había salido prácticamente ileso y no se preocupó de ver si el informe era verdadero creyó ciegamente y ese era su error-**No te preocupes solo dime lo que quiero saber y no tendremos que llegar tan lejos**- Dijo Tsunade-**Muy Bien Hokage-Sama**- Dijo el médico con voz derrotada-**Primera pregunta, ¿es verdadero el informe de Uzumaki Naruto?**-**No Hokage-Sama es falso Uzumaki-San nunca llego para ser revisado**- Respondió el médico-**Segunda pregunta, ¿porque entrego un informe falso?**-**Porque tiene que ser revisado un Demonio como él?, que solo trae infelicidad a este pueblo**- Respondió el medico con ira en su voz un error que le costó muy caro-**Un demonio?, ¡EL NO ES UN DEMONIO, ES NARUTO UZUMAKI LA PERSONA QUE MAS A AYUDADO A KONOHA SIENDO EL CARCELERO QUE MANTIENE AL KYUUBI DE MATANRNOS A TODOS NOSOTROS IMBECIIIIIIIIILLLL!**- Le grito Tsunade al médico el cual cayó sobre su trasero ante la intención asesina que provenía de la Hokage-**ANBU llévatelo y que Ibiki le saque toda la información que tenga si hay algún involucrado más**- Dijo Tsunade-**Hai Hokage-Sama**- Respondió el Anbu oso con voz monótona, agarro al hombre y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

En ese momento Jiraiya que no se había movido de su lugar y había escuchado todo lo que Tsunade Dijo izo pasara a Shizune, Shikamaru y Sakura que estaban esperando fuera de la oficina-**Shikamaru quiero que juntes un equipo de Rastreadores para buscar a Naruto y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, Jiraiya ira contigo él encabezara esta búsqueda**-Jiraiya al escuchar eso decidió intervenir-**Lo siento Tsunade pero yo no voy a unirme a ese equipo ni ninguno que esté buscando a Naruto**- Dijo Jiraiya, Tsunade al escuchar lo que dijo su antiguo compañero de equipo decidió preguntar lo que había dicho por si había entendido mal-**Qué quieres decir con que no te unirás a la búsqueda de Naruto?**- Pregunto Tsunade con una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo imponente-**Lo que escuchaste Tsunade no me uniré a ningún equipo, Para que, para que siga siendo insultado?, para que la gente lo desprecie?, para que sus compañeros le den la espalda?, para que este solo sin nadie?, pues no él vivirá mejor afuera de Konoha conocerá gente que no sabe de su carga y tendrá amigos de verdad, gente que lo quiera en serio!**- Dijo Jiraiya con ira en su voz-**Sabes cuál fue el error de Sarutobi-Sensei Tsunade?, él creyó demasiado en el pueblo, en sus habitantes, que un día tratarían a Naruto como el héroe que debió ser y no como si fuera el cáncer que tiene esta aldea y tú al parecer también creías lo mismo y ese fue el error más grande que pudiste haber cometido, y sabes cuál fue el error más grande que nosotros cometimos?, Tsunade el error más grande que cometimos fue no haber estado en la infancia de nuestro "ahijado" para protegerlo y ese es un error que vamos a tener que pagar hasta el día de nuestras muerte y pedir perdón a Minato y Kushina, ahora si me disculpan tengo una carta que entregar**- y así Jiraiya desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba tratando de Procesar toda la información que Jiraiya casi al borde de las lágrimas, en ese momento Shikamaru decidió interferir él había escuchado todo la conversación él ya sabía por qué había sido llamado después de escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya- **cof, cof Tsunade-Sama puedo preguntar para que he sido llamado?**- Dijo Shikamaru, Tsunade en ese momento recordó que había gente es su oficina y volvió a su modo profesional-**Shikamaru quiero que formes un equipo de rastreadores y busques a Naruto y lo traigas de vuelta, el abandono la aldea no puedo decirte hace cuanto ya que al parecer nadie lo sabe pero estimamos que se fue hace Días**- Dijo Tsunade con una voz seria pero si escuchaban bien notarían que quería llorar-**Muy bien Hokage-Sama ya tengo a un equipo en mente pero este equipo solo se va a limitar a Genin o puede haber otros Ninjas de mayor rango Ya que Jiraiya-Sama se negó a participar?**- Pregunto Shikamaru-**No, tu serás el líder de este equipo no puedo poner a un Chunnin o jounin aparte de ti ya que no nos hemos recuperado de la invasión que "Oto y Suna" nos hicieron ellos tienen que cumplir la mayor cantidad de misiones para restaura el pueblo y los del consejo no lo permitirían tampoco es un milagro que todavía no me llaman para molestarme**- Resoplo Tsunade al pensar en el consejo-**Muy bien Hokage-Sama entonces me retiro para comenzar a reunir al equipo**-Dijo Shikamaru y salió de la oficina mientras que Shizune y Sakura se limpiaban las lágrimas ya que ellas no fueron tan fuertes como como Tsunade para contenerse después de haber escuchado a Jiraiya.

Sakura que había escuchado toda la conversación tenía solo una pregunta en su mente porque tenían que pedir perdón al "Yondaime Hokage y a la Konoha no Akai Shi (muerte roja de Konoha)" así que hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió preguntar-**Tsunade-Sama porque Jiraiya-Sama menciono al "Yondaime Hokage y a la Konoha no Akai Shi" y también porque mencionaron la vida de Naruto como si fuera un infierno, y lo más importante porque dijo que era su ahijado?, siempre pensé que Naruto la llamaba así porque era una especie de apodo no que ustedes estaban conectados de alguna manera**- Tsunade debatía en decirle a Sakura pero después de mucho pensar decidió que ya no guardaría más secretos le diría a Sakura la Razón, también le diría a ella, al consejo, y a toda Konoha que Uzumaki Naruto era Hijo del más grande Hokage que esta aldea pudo tener y que ella y Jiraiya eran sus padrinos.

Después de decirle a Sakura y a Shizune que reunieran a los miembros del consejo y a todos los ciudadanos de Konoha, Preparo todo lo necesario para demostrar la veracidad de las palabras que iba a decir delante de todos los habitantes de Konoha.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru ya tenía el equipo listo para salir de Konoha para iniciar la búsqueda de Naruto, el equipo Consistía en Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, todos ellos habían tenido reacciones diferentes al escuchar que Naruto Había desertado de la aldea.

Hinata: Se había desmayado 1 hora solo para despertar preguntándose si había sido un mal sueño y resulta que era verdad.

Kiba: Se había enojado, no podía creerlo Naruto había desertado, la persona que siempre gritaba que se convertiría en Hokage su rival se había ido

Shino: Había permanecido estoico si mostrar ninguna emoción pero su cara indicaba que había sido afectado con la noticia.

Así salieron de la aldea siguiendo a Kiba y Akamaru

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya había estado sentado en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage por más de 3 horas debatiendo en lo que iba hacer si buscar a Naruto y traerlo o buscarlo y seguir entrenándolo pero una cosa era clara él tenía que hablar frente a frente y decirle muchas cosas en ese momento recordó las reacciones de Teuchi y Ayame

**FlashBack**

Jiraiya había llegado a las puertas de la tienda de Ramen en un remolino de hojas cuando entro fue recibido por Teuchi que estaba atendiendo a otro cliente, Teuchi cuando vio a Jiraiya Fue a recibirlo y ver qué era lo que quería-**Que le gustaría comer Jiraiya-Sama**- Pregunto Teuchi con una sonrisa y su pequeño cuaderno para anotar los pedidos-**No vengo a comer Teuchi-San**- Respondió Jiraiya-**vengo a entregarles una carta de Naruto a ti y a su hija**- así Jiraiya le entrego la carta que Naruto les había escrito.

Teuchi al recibir la carta con manos temblorosas llamo a su hija la cual salió de atrás de la tienda con una sonrisa pero en el momento que vio la cara de su padre su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por preocupación-**Ayame hemos recibido una carta de parte de Naruto**- Dijo Teuchi Ayame al escuchar eso pensó lo peor así que rápidamente avanzo hasta en lado de su padre y comenzaron a leer la carta juntos.

_Hola Teuchi-Osan y Ayame-Nee-Chan _

_Primero que todo quiero pedirles perdón por no despedirme de ustedes en persona resulta que me fui de la aldea, ya no pude seguir en un lugar que me odia quiero buscar un lugar en el cual la gente me conozca como Naruto y no como el demonio, quiero darles las gracias por toda su ayuda ustedes fueron de las pocas personas que me trataron por quien soy y no por lo llevo en mis hombros, gracias por todo pero no se preocupen cuando pueda les enviare una carta para que sepan que estoy bien._

_P.D: siempre he querido decirle a Ayame que me gusta más con el pelo suelto y su linda cara sonriente y sus lindas piernas, viejo no te enojes yo también soy hombre y no pude evitar fijarme en eso, bueno hasta otra_

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Jiraiya todavía podía recordar las caras rojas que tenían Teuchi y Ayame, una por lo elogios que le escribió en la carta y el otro de ira por decirle tales cosas a su hija, Jiraiya solo podía reírse pero lo que más recordó fue la tristeza que ellos habían demostrado al saber que Naruto se había ido de la aldea, de cierta forma les había roto el corazón.

Así que Jiraiya con una nueva resolución decidió que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante él iba a encontrar a Naruto pero no para traerlo pero si para entrenarlo y enseñarle lo necesario para que fuera reconocido como Uzumaki Naruto el Ninja más fuerte de todos y no como el contenedor del Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras con nuestro rubio cabeza hueca favorito, tanto él como Tsunami estaban acercándose cada vez más a su destino.

-**Que pasa Naruto has estornudado casi todo el día, será que estas resfriado?**- Dijo Tsunami-**No lo creo yo nunca me he enfermado en mi vida, aunque he pasado gran tiempo en el hospital**- Dijo Naruto en voz baja que pasó desapercibido para Tsunami pero no para Kyuubi, así que la pelirroja decidió despejar su mente de esos pensamientos-**Naruto una vez que lleguemos a "Uzu" tienes que dejar de ser el contratista de los sapos ya que ellos están conectados con Konoha y podrían usarlo para llegar a ti más rápido- **Dijo Kyuubi-**Lo se Kyu-Chan no tienes que repetírmelo como si fuera un niño pequeño**- Dijo Naruto con un tono infantil.

En ese momento el capitán del barco llamo a Naruto

-**Señor Uzumaki yo lo puedo dejar hasta aquí no puedo avanzar más**- Dijo el Capitán-**No hay problema de aquí en adelante caminare hasta llegar gracias por su ayuda**- Dijo Naruto con una Sonrisa.

El capitán veía a Naruto como si estuviera loco ya que había dicho caminar, pero de repente vio que Naruto subió a la mujer que iba con él a su espalda y salto del barco, el capitán al ver esto corrió hasta el extremo donde salto Naruto y lo vio corriendo en el agua y solo pudo quedar impresionado y solo lo asocio con que era un Ninja y había visto una vez a uno caminar sobre el agua.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba corriendo por el agua se podía ver una isla no muy lejos de donde estaba, por mientras que corría conversaba con Tsunami y Kyuubi de cosas sin relevancia hasta que llegaron cerca de la isla pero unos grandes vórtices de agua les impedían el paso.

-**Kyu-Chan como pasaremos estos remolinos de agua?**- pregunto Naruto mentalmente a Kyuubi-**Solo tienes que tirar un poco de sangre en el vórtice y veras lo que pasa**- Dijo Kyuubi con voz Juguetona.

Naruto creo un clon para que sostuviera a Tsunami mientras que el hacia lo que dijo Kyuubi se cortó un dedo con un Kunai y dejo que cayera un poco de sangre en el vórtice y espero de repente los vórtices desaparecieron dándole paso a "Uzu", Naruto estaba impresionado como es que Kyuubi sabia tanto sobre este lugar pero no iba a insistir en que le digiera ya que siempre le decía que cuando llegara ella le diría, así que tomo a Tsunami a estilo Nupcial y corrió hasta "Uzu"

Y cuando llegó a la aldea podía ver que era un pueblo en ruinas Todas las construcciones llevaban el símbolo en espiral se podía ver los restos que había dejado una gran batalla, Naruto y Tsunami empezaron a recorrer las ruinas del lugar que iba a ser su hogar por un tiempo Naruto creó 30 Clones a los cuales se le dio la orden de recorrer el pueblo por mientras que él y Tsunami buscaban un lugar habitable para vivir, mientras que caminaban Tsunami estaba intrigada en porque Naruto vino a estas ruinas.

-**Naruto porque Viniste a este lugar y cómo fue que paraste los remolinos en el mar?**- Pregunto Tsunami**-Bueno lo de los remolino solo salpique un poco de mi sangre en cuanto a estas ruinas son de mis antepasados en esta aldea habitaba el "Clan Uzumaki"**- Dijo Naruto con orgullo en su voz, mientras que caminaban encontraron un lugar que se veía habitable y no había sufrido casi ningún destrozo.

Era una casa grande fácilmente de 3 pisos con una imponente puerta de 3 metros de alto y 2 metros de ancho Naruto y Tsunami estaban impresionados con la casa era algo que nunca había visto cuando entraron vieron un gran patio frontal que tenía mucha maleza al costado de la casa podían ver un montón de máscaras con diferentes diseños, cuando Kyubi vio el diseño de las máscaras vio el gran parecido con el Shinigami y empezó a tener ciertas sospechas que decidió compartir con Naruto-**Naru-kun estas mascaras son muy parecidas al Shinigami podría ser que esta casa perteneció al creador del "Hakke no Fuuin Shiki" (sello mortal de la palca)- **Dijo Kyuubi-**El creador del sello que te contiene, si es verdad puede que haya información sobre el sello y podré buscar una forma de sacarte del sello sin matarme**- Dijo Naruto con emoción en su voz-**Antes de emocionarte con eso "Naruto" tenemos una conversación pendiente**- Dijo Kyubi con voz seria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Liu- bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, como vimos Tsunade ya se arrepintió de de haber tratado así a Naruto, y envió a Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y Hinata para traerlo, lo lograrán?**

**Sally- también vimos que Jiraiya planea seguir entrenando a Naruto, que será lo que le enseñe si lo encuentra?, también qué será lo que quiere decirle Kyuubi a Naruto?, y como reaccionaran los habitantes de Konoha al saber que obligaron a irse al hijo del más grande Hokage que han tenido? , bueno algunas de esas preguntas las sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Liu- también como respondimos en los reviews de este capítulo nos parece interesante la idea de poner chicas de otros animes pero no estamos seguros de que ustedes quieran asique haremos una votación si quieren que pongamos de otros animes déjenlo en los comentarios.**

**Sally- como siempre les decimos dejen sus sugerencias para el harem del rubio, y dejen reviews o….**

**Ambos- GO TO SLEEP**


	4. Chapter 4: Entrenando en Uzu

**Sally- que tal amigos, wow no creí que el capítulo estaría listo en cuatro días, bueno es la ventaja de tener mucho tiempo libre.**

**Liu- TT-TT ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO CON TANTAS SUGERENCIAS (en un rincón con un aura deprimente haciendo circulitos en el suelo) creo que no fue buena idea preguntarles si querían chicas de otros animes TT-TT**

**Sally- vamos vamos, eso no es malo es bueno, ahora tenemos más ideas para el fic.**

**Liu- si tienes razón, pero dejemos eso de lado comencemos con el capítulo, pero antes respondamos los reviews.**

Zafir09- **gracias de nuevo, y la verdad yo no veo el manga solo veo el anime por eso no te entendí ni Sally tampoco jajajajaja creo que eso quiere decir que Kyuubi estará completa, sobre lo de que Tsunade revele los maltratos y lo de la última misión no, no será ella la que lo revele, sobre los sapos lo lamento pero es necesario que rompa el contrato, y sobre las chicas que me sugeriste perdón pero no conozco esos animes jeje perdón.**

Sanada el Tenju- **lo mismo digo con respecto al shinigami jajaja, lo del arma no lo sé pero me diste una idea de cómo meter a las chicas de otros animes, y lo de Gaara fem brrrrrrrrr realmente me da miedo jajajaja.**

Thor94- **thanks for your review, about Uzu I not decided yet, but it is a fact of the clan, I can't give spoilers but I'll tell you, Nagato just will not be able to join Naruto.**

AnarKista13- **no conozco mucho de Bleach así que no te lo puedo asegurar, las de Fairy Tail son las que hasta ahora más nos pidieron así que es posible, como ya respondí en capítulos anteriores Naruto NO tendrá el rinnegan, y tus sugerencias de las novias de verdad me gustaron veré si puedo ponerlas a todas.**

Caballerooscuro117- **gracias lo de Uzu aún no lo decido, lo de Sasuke ya lo veras en capítulos siguientes, lo del harem wow creo que te excediste un poco jajajaja, pero son muy interesantes las sugerencias pero no conozco mucho de Bleach ni de One Piece así que no te puedo asegurar de esos, lo de Mikoto Kushina y Mito wow eso no me lo esperaba jaja pero es interesante y tal vez lo pueda poner, pero tal vez no en la forma en que sugieres ah y Naruto si tendrá hasta fuerza de sobra para todo eso, si sabes a que me refiero.**

Gerymaru- **gracias, lo de Konoha y lo de Sasuke lo veras en capítulos siguientes.**

**Sally- bueno ya respondidos los reviews es hora del capítulo. **

**Capitulo pasado:**

**-Naru-kun estas mascaras son muy parecidas al Shinigami podría ser que esta casa perteneció al creador del "Hakke no Fuuin Shiki" (sello mortal de la palca)- **Dijo Kyuubi-**El creador del sello que te contiene, si es verdad puede que haya información sobre el sello y podré buscar una forma de sacarte del sello sin matarme**- Dijo Naruto con emoción en su voz-**Antes de emocionarte con eso "Naruto" tenemos una conversación pendiente- **Dijo Kyuubi con voz seria.

**Capítulo 4: Entrenando en Uzu**

Naruto al escuchar la voz de Kyuubi y como dijo su nombre supo de inmediato que esta iba a ser una conversación seria así que se izó cargo de Tsunami y creo otros 30 clones para que arreglaran la casa y otros fueran a cazar y buscar fruta por mientras que el verdadero Naruto fue a una torre que era muy parecida a la torre del Hokage en Konoha.

Cuando entro a la torre se fue a la parte más alta y empezó a meditar de repente sintió un tirón en su cabeza y apareció en su mente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mindescape**

Naruto apareció en su mente en un claro, se levantó y empezó a caminar a la casa que había hecho para Kyuubi, una vez que vio la casa corrió hasta ella y se paró frente a la puerta pero no toco al tiro pensó un poco en lo que Kyuubi podría decirle, cuando sitio que no iba a llegar a ningún lado toco a la puerta y escucho un "entre" así abrió la puerta y vio a Kyuubi sentada en la sala en un sillón grande con 2 tazas de té Naruto se quedó un momento en la puerta viendo a Kyuubi cuando decidió entrar y sentarse frente a ella.

-**Naruto-Kun lo que te voy a decir te va a dar muchas respuestas que has buscado durante años así que no quiero que digas nada hasta que termine de decirte, entendiste?**- Dijo Kyuubi recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de aprobación ella al ver el gesto comenzó a hablar-**Lo primero que tienes que saber que tú no eres mi primer "Jinchuriki" eres el tercero el primero es tu tía abuela "Mito Uzumaki" y la segunda es "Kushina Uzumaki" tu madre- **Kyuubi vio la cara de Naruto que estaba en confusión una pelea interna se estaba llevando a cabo, cuando Naruto iba a hablar ella levanto una mano para detenerlo, Naruto al ver el gesto de Kyuubi decidió seguir guardando silencio y dejar que ella continuara-**Yo y mis otros 2 contenedores nunca llegamos a hablar demasiado me veían como si yo fuera una bestia sin razón, pero como yo residía en su interior podía ver sus recuerdos así es como se mucho de este lugar y se de tu madre Naruto-Kun, también se quién es tu padre- **Dijo Kyuubi, en ese momento Naruto ya no podía resistir más y decidió preguntar-**Quien era mi padre Kyu-Chan?**- Pregunto Naruto en voz baja, pero Kyuubi fue capaz de escucharlo y respondió-**Tu padre Naruto-Kun es la persona que me sello dentro de ti el Gran Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze**- Respondió Kyuubi con voz suave sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

En ese momento Naruto no sabía que pensar debía estar feliz porque sabía quiénes eran sus padres o estar enojado porque su padre fue la persona la cual condeno su vida, vivir una vida de dolor y desprecio, lagrimas empezaron a caer no podía contenerse más, todos esos años preguntándole al Sandaime y siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue llorar, Kyuubi al ver a Naruto llorar se le encogió el corazón la persona que la había aceptado estaba mal y ella no podía hacer nada así que se levantó y fue al lado de Naruto y lo abrazo y dijo palabras de consuelo para calmarlo después de unos 30 minutos Naruto se calmó y decidió hablar con Kyuubi-**Podrías hablarme de ellos Kyu-Chan?**- Dijo Naruto con voz suave-**Lo siento Naru-Kun pero yo no me llevaba bien con tu madre, así que nunca llegue a conocerla y mucho menos a tu padre lo único que se de ellos es lo que veía en sus recuerdos, lo único que puedo decir es que ellos te amaban ya antes de nacer- **Dijo Kyuubi suavemente, Naruto al oír lo que dijo Kyuubi no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa siempre pensó que sus padres lo abandonaron porque él era un demonio pero no era así, aunque no podía perdonar fácilmente a su padre por lo que le hizo a su vida, pero si no fuera por eso no habría conocido a Kyuubi y está profundamente agradecido por eso-**Ahora Naru-Kun es hora de que salgas Tsunami-Chan tiene que estar preocupada por ti y tienes que hacer otras cosas ya que mañana estamos iniciando el entrenamiento, entendido?- **Dijo Kyuubi-**Muy bien Kyu-Chan… gracias por haberme contado todo**- Dijo Naruto con voz suave-**Todo por ti Naru-Kun- **Dijo Kyuubi con voz seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente a Naruto balanceado sus caderas y sus 9 colas, cuando llego al lado de Naruto paso una de sus colas por la cara de Naruto mientras se apoyaba en los hombros del indefenso rubio y lo abrazaba por atrás, Naruto al ver a Kyuubi así no pudo evitar ruborizarse y tartamudear un poco, de repente Kyuubi lo dejo y Naruto apareció en la cima de la torre donde se había sentado a meditar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Así Naruto volvió a la casa donde se estaba alojando con Tsunami, cuando llego y entro que gran parte de la casa estaba mejor que cuando se fue al entrar pudo sentir un gran aroma siguiendo lo que lo dirigió a la cocina donde vio a Tsunami cocinando y cantando mientras seguía el ritmo de su canción.

Naruto solo podía mirarla en silencio y quedar hipnotizado por su voz y movimientos, Tsunami dio una vuelta a buscar unas verduras y vio a Naruto en la puerta dejo de cantar y moverse en estado de shock y trato de articular alguna palabra-**Na-na Naruto-Kun yo….**- Tsunami no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naruto se adelantó-**Era una bonita canción Tsunami-Chan me gusta tu voz, pero porque dejaste de cantar?**- Pregunto Naruto inocentemente.

Tsunami respiro un par de veces y respondió la pregunta de Naruto-**Bueno Naruto-Kun deje de cantar porque me sorprendiste no había notado que habías llegado**- Respondió Tsunami con confianza en sus palabras tratando de dejar en agua pasada su tartamudeo-**Bueno Tsunami-Chan pero que estas cocinando? huele muy bien**- Dijo Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos de solo pensar en lo que olía tan bien, Tsunami había notado que Naruto había cambiado el sufijo que había estado usando hasta ahora lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco pero respondió a la pregunta-**Estoy haciendo estofado con todo lo que trajeron tus clones podemos comer muy bien es impresionante pero este lugar tiene diferentes frutas y animales, ahora solo ve a sentarte ya que el estofado está listo**- Dijo Tsunami sin lugar a reproche.

Naruto paso a sentarse en la mesa que sus clones había construido y escucho lo que Kyuubi le decía en el interior de su cabeza-**Es bonita, verdad Naru-Kun?-**Dijo Kyuubi-**Si ella es bonita es lo que todo hombre esperaría de una mujer**- Dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando-**Y dime Naru-Kun porque no se lo dices sabes que ella está enamorada de ti así pueden hacer otras cosas además de entrenar- **Dijo Kyuubi enviando imágenes triple X a Naruto-**DEJA DE HACER ESO KYU-CHAN!**- Grito Naruto mentalmente mientras se ruborizaba, Kyuubi en su cabeza no podía dejar de reír, Naruto fue sacado de su conversación con Kyuubi cuando Tsunami dejo un plato con comida en frente de él y empezaron a comer y a conversar de lo que tendrían que hacer en el tiempo que pasaran en "Uzu", después de haber terminado se fueron a dormir en las habitaciones que los clones de Naruto había arreglado para ellos 2.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto se despertó temprano en la mañana salió para tomar un baño en un rio cercano y trato de hablar con Kyuubi y la única respuesta que recibió fue-**5 minutos más mamá no quiero levantarme- **De parte de la zorra en su estómago, soltando una pequeña carcajada por la respuesta que le dio Kyuubi decidió terminar e ir a hacer un pequeño desayuno para él y Tsunami.

Tsunami iba lista para hacer un buen desayuno para ella y Naruto ya que hoy el comenzaba a entrenar y no podía irse con el estómago vacío cuando llego a la cocina noto un par de cosas había un par de desayuno servidos que se veían bien aunque eran básicos y a Naruto Luchando contra un par de simios que no sabía que estaban no pudo evitar reírse de la escena que estaba en frente de ella-**Muy bien simios prepárate para perder, esta fruta es mía yo la recolecte**- Dijo Naruto mientras estaba en pose de batalla mirando al par de simios a los ojos de repente nadie se movía, los 3 esperando para hacer el primer movimiento, de repente un simio se movió y Naruto trato de detenerlo solo para darse cuenta de que el otro lo paso de largo en busca de la fruta cuando trato de detenerlo el otro simio tapo sus ojos y lo hizo caer a la tierra y salieron con la fruta por mientras que Naruto maldecía al par de monos, Tsunami no pudo evitar reír en voz alta, Naruto al notar la presencia de Tsunami empezó a levantarse y sacudirse-**Hola Tsunami-Chan, te gusto el espectáculo?**- Pregunto Naruto con un deje de ironía en su voz-**Pues sí, fue muy Gracioso**- Respondió Tsunami limpiándose una lagrima de los ojos.

Después de su pequeña charla comenzaron a comer el desayuno, una vez que terminaron Tsunami le dio las gracias a Naruto por el desayuno y se fue para empezar a recolectar con algunos clones de Naruto, ni loco iba a dejar a Tsunami ir sola con esas bestias peludas en ese bosque, Naruto comenzó a calentar en la mañana cuando se acordó de lo que le había dicho Kyuubi, tenía que dejar de ser el contratista de los sapos así que se mordió el dedo pulgar hizo un señales de mano y grito-**_Kuchiyose No Jutsu_****- **y una gran nube de humo revelo a un gran sapo el cual estaba fumando, Naruto lo reconoció era Gamabunta así que lo llamo para que notara su presencia-**HEY JEFE AQUÍ ABAJO**- Grito Naruto a Gamabunta-**_Naruto, para que me has llamado?_****- **Pregunto Gamabunta con su voz resonando-**Bueno jefe es que quiero cancelar mi contrato con los sapos**- Dijo Naruto con un poco de miedo en sus palabras, Gamabunta abrió los ojos cuando Naruto le dijo esas palabras-**_PORQUE SERIA ESO NARUTO, NO SOMOS UNA BUENA CONVOCATORIA PARA TI?_****- **Pregunto/Gritó Gamabunta con voz que prometía dolor a una respuesta mal dada, Naruto al escuchar al gran sapo contesto inmediatamente-**no no, no es así jefe, lo que pasa es que…**- Así Naruto le conto lo que paso en Konoha-_**Muy bien Naruto ya no serás nuestro contratista**_- Dijo Gamabunta entendiendo el punto de vista del rubio-**Gracias jefe, mándales muy saludos a Gamakichi y Gamatatsu y perdón por esto**- Dijo Naruto con voz triste-**_No te preocupes Gaki fue un placer haber trabajado contigo_**- Así Gamabunta desapareció en una nube de humo, Naruto una vez que vio desaparecer a Gamabunta decidió que era momento de entrenar y despertó a Kyuubi para que le dijera cual iba a ser su régimen de entrenamiento, cabe decir que Kyuubi tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando la despertó-**Muy bien Naruto-Kun tu entrenamiento consistirá primero en entrenamiento físico y control de chakra primero quiero que crees todos los "Kage Bushin" que puedas- **Dijo Kyuubi, así Naruto grito-_**Taju **_**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_****- **y una gran nube de humo apareció frente a él con 300 clones-**Listo Kyu-Chan**- Dijo Naruto-**Ahora quiero a 150 para escalar arboles con chakra y a los otros 150 para caminar por el agua quiero que lo hagan hasta que sea una segunda naturaleza para ti, por mientras tu darás 30 vueltas y después te diré que más hacer- **Dijo Kyuubi con una voz dulce**.**

Así Naruto dio sus órdenes a sus clones y empezaron a trabajar por mientras que él iba a correr, por mientras que corría tubo una pequeña conversación con Kyuubi para pasar el tiempo más rápido-**Naru-Kun has visto lo que tus clones trajeron ayer a la casa?- **Pregunto Kyuubi-**No, se me había olvidado cuando llegue solo pude sentir el aroma de la comida de Tsunami-Chan**- Respondió Naruto un poco avergonzado-**Entonces qué fue lo que trajeron?- **Pregunto Kyuubi realmente curiosa-**Trajeron varios pergaminos por lo que recuerdo muchos de sellado y libros de lo mismo además de algunas cosas para arreglar la casa y cosas que servían todavía**- Respondió Naruto-**mmmm… Deberías leerlos y aprender ya que yo o soy muy buena en sellado solo se un par de cosas en esa área y solo son para entrenar- **Dijo Kyuubi-**Cuando termine de entrenar me pondré a leerlos, quizás encontremos una forma de sacarte**- Dijo Naruto con esperanza en su voz, Kyuubi al escuchar a Naruto sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas y sentía mariposas en su estómago**-Kyu-Chan termine de dar las vueltas, ahora que hay que hacer?**- Pregunto Naruto con Curiosidad, Kyuubi fue sacada de su mundo de rosas y flores cuando escucho a Naruto-**Bueno Naru-Kun ahora prepárate porque voy a colocar uno de los sellos que había mencionado antes aguanta porque puede doler un poco- **Dijo Kyuubi con voz dulce, Naruto de un momento a otro sintió un gran dolo en su cuerpo y vio como empezaban aparecer sellos en sus tobillos y muñecas y después desaparecieron, pero el dolor que sintió no fue para nada pequeño fue como si le hubieran cortado los brazos y piernas nuevamente pero el dolor como llego se fue, cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo pesaba más que antes así que decido preguntar por qué era eso-**Kyu-Chan porque mi cuerpo pesa tanto ahora?**- Pregunto Naruto tratando de levantarse-**Esos Naruto-Kun son sellos de pesos ahora tu cuerpo pesas 2 veces más que antes cada vez que termines de acostumbrarte a los pesos los multiplicare nuevamente para aumentar tu fuerza física y resistencia además aumentara tu velocidad- **Dijo Kyuubi mientras escuchaba a Naruto maldecir-**Ahora Naruto-Kun quiero que hagas 300 abdominales, 300 sentadillas, 250 flexiones de brazos y para terminar otras 30 vueltas a la aldea- **Dijo Kyuubi con voz de mando-**¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! QUIERES MATARME?, CÓMO VOY A HACER TODO ESO CON EL DOBLE DE MI PESO?**- Grito mentalmente a su inquilina-**Para ser un gran ninja Naru-Kun tienes que entrenar más duro que nadie para obtener los resultados esperados- **Dijo Kyuubi**-Ahora Naru-Kun que comience la tortu…. Digo el entrenamiento-****Maldita suerte la mía ahora no podre ni siquiera moverme**- Así Naruto paso el día haciendo los ejercicios que Kyuubi le había dado para cuando termino apenas podía respirar con normalidad, las piernas le tiritaba y arrastraba los pies hasta donde estaba sus clones cuando llego apara ver a sus clones pudo notar que podía hacer el ejercicio de trepar árboles y caminar en el agua mejor que antes, luego de un momento de apreciar a sus clones les dio la orden de disiparse-**Ahora quiero que se disipen en grupos de 10 cada 5 minutos no quiero tener que agregar un dolor de cabeza a mi lista de dolores**- Dijo el verdadero Naruto a sus clones los cuales soltaron alguna risas antes de empezar a disiparse.

Luego de haber terminado con sus clones comenzó a caminar a casa para ver a Tsunami mientras iba caminado sintió que algo estaba mal, no había ningún ruido de animal solo el viento que soplaba empezó a preparase para un ataque cuando vio frente a sus ojos al mono que le había robado en la mañana-**Tu….. Has vuelto jajajajaja.. Es hora de la venganza**- cuando Naruto iba a atacarlo el otro mono que había estado escondido lo golpeo en los pies y lo voto a la tierra luego de eso se burlaron de Naruto y se fuero una vez su misión había terminado "molestar a Naruto"-**Malditos monos uno de estos días los volveré mi cena aunque me cueste la vida**- Dijo Naruto, Tsunami vio a Naruto entrar y fue a recibirlo, pudo notar que venía en muy mal estado lleno de tierra, así que le dijo que se fuera a dar un baño mientras ella colocaba la mesa, Naruto se sentía muy bien, tener a alguien que te reciba con una sonrisa cuando llegas es muy reconfortante y mucho más cuando esa persona es una mujer.

Así se tomó su tiempo para asearse correctamente y fue a comer con Tsunami donde hablaron de su día, cuando llego la hora de irse a dormir Naruto empezó a ver lo que sus clones había traído el día anterior y leer un poco después de un tiempo leyendo cayo dormido con una sonrisa en su cara ya que los pergaminos y libros eran de "**Fuinjutsu" **algo que muy pocos saben y su clan era experto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En algún lugar de Hi no Kuni y Nami no Kuni**

-**Estas seguro que este es el camino Kiba?**- Pregunto Shikamaru-**Si estoy seguro aunque su olor es débil es el olor de Naruto, debió pasar por aquí hace uno días**- Dijo Kiba-**Problemático**- Dijo Shikamaru mientras registraba en su mente lo que dijo su compañero- **Es un problema si Naruto paso por aquí estamos saliendo de las fronteras de "****Hi no Kuni", ****eso es malo ya que podría tomar ciertas acciones contra nosotros si nos adentramos más, "****Nami****" es un lugar neutral pero no creo que Naruto se quede en el mismo lugar por más tiempo y si so olor es débil en poco en ****Nami ****va a ser casi imperceptible ya que es un lugar con gran humedad**- Dijo Shikamaru a sus compañeros de equipo-**E-e-entonces q-que haremos Shikamaru-San?**- Pregunto Hinata con voz triste-**Bueno seguiremos hasta donde podamos llegar con el rastro de Naruto pero no podemos pasar más allá de "****Nami" ****ya que podría causar problemas si nos topamos con ninja de "Kiri" no quiero entrar en peleas innecesarias seria Problemático, además Kiri puede pensar que estamos invadiendo sus territorio en busca de información**- Dijo Shikamaru con gran lógica en cada palabra-**MALDICION ESE BAKA, PORQUE DECIDIÓ ABANDONAR LA ALDEA AHORA?- **Se quejó/gritó Kiba mientras se movía de un lado a otro-**Cálmate kiba enojarse no resolverá nada**- Dijo Shino en un tono de voz monótono-**Bueno movámonos antes que perdamos el rastro que tenemos de Naruto**- Dijo Shikamaru y así siguieron su camino-**Naruto-Kun Juro que te encontrare donde quiera que estés**- Dijo Hinata en sus pensamientos con gran determinación.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Liu- bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, como ven Shikamaru y su equipo se están acercando a Nami, y Hinata está más que decidida a traer a Naruto de regreso.**

**Sally- Naruto estuvo el suficiente tiempo en Nami como para que su rastro desaparezca?, como reaccionara Konoha cuando sepan que no pueden encontrar a Naruto ni con el contrato de los sapos? Bueno eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo, ah también como vieron Naruto canceló el contrato con los sapos así que queríamos ver, con qué animal debería hacer su nuevo contrato? Aceptamos sugerencias déjenlas en los comentarios.**

**Liu- bueno eso es todo, dejen reviews o….**

**Ambos- GO TO SLEEP**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelaciones

**Liu- Que tal ya volvimos con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Sally- perdonen la demora pero tuvimos un par de problemas que la verdad no tenemos ganas de recordar, pero ya les tenemos el capítulo y Liu por fin se decidió a poner a chicas de otros animes así que dentro de poco comenzaran a llegar.**

**Liu- en los reviews que nos mandaron sobre el contrato de Naruto hasta ahora el más mencionado es el de los dragones, para serles sincero estoy algo indeciso, por un lado los dragones podrían enseñarle varias técnicas nuevas, pero también Naruto al firmar el contrato se volvería muy muy fuerte, y la verdad queremos que Naruto esté por lo menos al nivel de Madara y no al de Rikudo Sennin, esa es una de las razones por la que decidimos no darle el rinnegan, pero la idea de los dragones me gusta de verdad, además como dijo Sally es un hecho que pondremos de otros animes y los dragones nos pueden servir para cuando se unan los de Fairy Tail.**

**Sally- antes de empezar con el capítulo responderemos los reviews**

Zafir09- **gracias, y veras que los monitos le harán la vida imposible a Naruto, como dije antes con respecto a los elementos no estoy seguro de dárselos porque lo volverían demasiado fuerte, los contratos que me sugeriste son de los más mencionados y el de los dragones lo estoy pensando, el de los lobos me gusta pero lo veo más para Haku y sobre los sapos no puedo asegurarte que lo vuelva a firmar, ya lo decidiré más adelante.**

Gerymaru- **gracias, y ya verás que la relación de Naruto con ambas chicas irá creciendo (tal vez más rápido de lo que piensas jajajaja) y Kyuubi ya tiene nombre pero aún no se lo dirá a Naruto, sobre las invocaciones…bueno si Tayuya tiene el contrato de los ogros Naruto podría tener el de las arpías y sobre el agregarle al harem una de sus invocaciones tal vez lo use en otro fic pero en este no estoy cien por ciento seguro.**

JIV**- gracias, lo del rastro lo averiguaras en este capítulo, lo de las invocaciones son de las más pedidas y el de los fénix me gusta mucho, y sobre los elementos como dije antes no estoy seguro de darle los 5 con todas las combinaciones pero el elemento Shokuton (planta) me gusto.**

Caballerooscuro117- **gracias, lo de la lista ya lo sabía jaja pero todas esas opciones hacen que me den ganas de ponerlas a todas jajajajajajaja que enfermo estoy jajajaja y concuerdo contigo me gusta la idea de un animal volador.**

Love pansage- **la verdad lo del clan de los demonios no lo veo como una opción ya que no soy fan del Gore lo lamento.**

CCSakuraforever- **gracias, pero si es por Kyuubi no tendría el contrato de los lobos tendría el de los zorros, y lo de que el chakra de Kyuubi despierte algo oculto en Naruto no lo había pensado jeje.**

Zer0-sama- **no hay que dar gracias yo te doy las gracias por el apoyo, y sobre las invocaciones son de las más pedidas pero el de los dragones no estoy seguro, mmmmm ya lo veremos.**

**Liu- bueno ya respondidos los reviews comenzamos con el capítulo.**

**Capítulo pasado:**

**-seguiremos hasta donde podamos llegar con el rastro de Naruto pero no podemos pasar más allá de "****Nami" ****ya que podría causar problemas si nos topamos con ninja de "Kiri" no quiero entrar en peleas innecesarias seria Problemático, además Kiri puede pensar que estamos invadiendo su territorio en busca de información**- Dijo Shikamaru con gran lógica en cada palabra-**MALDICION ESE BAKA, PORQUE DECIDIÓ ABANDONAR LA ALDEA AHORA?- **Se quejó/gritó Kiba mientras se movía de un lado a otro-**Cálmate kiba enojarse no resolverá nada**- Dijo Shino en un tono de voz monótono-**Bueno movámonos antes que perdamos el rastro que tenemos de Naruto**- Dijo Shikamaru y así siguieron su camino-**Naruto-Kun Juro que te encontrare donde quiera que estés**- Dijo Hinata en sus pensamientos con gran determinación.

**Capítulo 5: Revelaciones**

Comenzaba a amanecer en Uzu y nuestro rubio cabeza hueca favorito no podía mover ni un dedo, porque las secuelas del entrenamiento de ayer ya comenzaban a aparecer y para colmo Kyuubi se olvidó de quitarle los sellos a Naruto para que pueda dormir-**Kyu-chan, Kyu-chan despierta, Kyu-chan tienes que quitarme los sellos para que al menos pueda moverme**- Dijo Naruto tratando de despertar a su inquilina-**mmmmmmmmm creo que mejor la despierto directamente**- Dijo Naruto entrando a su paisaje mental.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mindescape**

Una vez adentro entro a la casa de Kyuubi para despertarla, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Kyuubi estaba disfrutaba mucho de su sueño-**Naruto-kun….si….sigue….soy toda tuya….aaah**- Decía Kyuubi entre sueños al parecer nada santos, eso bastó para que el rubio se sonrojara bastante y le comenzara a salirle sangre de la nariz, pero cuando Kyuubi comenzó a despertar Naruto se puso azul del miedo y decidió irse antes de que ella lo mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una vez afuera de su paisaje mental el rubio solo pudo ver que los traviesos monitos se llevaban todo el ramen instantáneo que había traído y salían por la ventana-**UHG juro que voy a atrapar a esos monos cueste lo que cueste**- Decía Naruto, cuando por fin pudo moverse bajó a la cocina y pudo ver a Tsunami cocinando mientras cantaba y seguía el ritmo de su canción igual que el día de ayer-**Disfrutas de la vista Naruto-kun? No estarás pensando en tener algo de "acción" en la mañana con Tsunami verdad? jiji aunque seguro que a ella le gustaría**- Dijo Kyuubi con un tono travieso mientras toneladas de imágenes pasaban por la cabeza de Naruto-**DEJA DE HACER ESO KYU-CHAN**- Decía mentalmente el rubio-**Yo? Naruto-kun yo no hice nada esta vez jajajaja creo que tu sensei pervertido y yo te estamos pegando nuestras costumbres jajaja**- Decía Kyuubi entre risas ya que por fin Naruto estaba comenzando a pensar como ella quería-**TE MALDIGO ERO-SENNIN**- Dijo/Gritó Naruto al ver que las costumbres de ese viejo mañoso se le habían contagiado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aguas termales de Konoha**

Mientras en Konoha, mas especifico en las aguas termales de Konoha, podemos ver a cierto Sannin pervertido haciendo de las suyas**-ACHU, jeje parece que ese Gaki por fin está empezando seguir mis pasos jejejeje VICTORIA- **Decía maliciosamente Jiraiya ya que logró corromper la mente del pobre rubio, pero esos pensamientos no duraron mucho porque…-**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN PERVERTIDO**- Grito una mujer que se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya estaba espiando-**NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE**- Dijo otra al momento que perseguían al Sannin para romperle los huesos (y otras partes), y para desgracia de Jiraiya lo atraparon-**EN LA CARA NO….UN MOMENTO EN LA CARA SI, EN LA CARA SI AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**- Se quejó de dolor al ser golpeado donde más duele.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**De regreso en Uzu**

Naruto había asustado a Tsunami con el grito de hace un momento- **Lo-lo lamento Tsunami-chan**- Se disculpó el rubio- **Ah no, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, pero porque dijiste eso de tu sensei?**-**Ah por que por desgracia una de sus malas costumbres se me pegó**- Respondió el rubio avergonzado-**En serio? Y cuál es?**- Preguntó una curiosa Tsunami, ahora Naruto había metido la pata, y bien metida, si le decía cuál era esa costumbre ella se daría una idea de lo que estaba pensando y seguro lo golpearía por ser un pervertido-**Ah ah b-bu-bueno es**- Pero para su suerte el desayuno estaba listo y Tsunami decidió dejarlo para después.

Durante el desayuno se la pasaron hablando de varias cosas, hasta que Tsunami decidió preguntar que era esa enorme criatura que había visto- **Naruto-kun tu sabes que era esa enorme cosa que apareció ayer?**-**Ah sí, era Gamabunta el jefe sapo- **Respondió Naruto-**El jefe sapo?, y que hacia aquí?**- Preguntó curiosa del porque el jefe sapo apareció en la isla-**Yo lo llame, porque tenía que romper el contrato con los sapos para que mi antigua aldea no me encuentre a través de ellos**- Respondió un tanto triste por haber roto su contrato, Tsunami lo notó pensó que tal vez firmar un nuevo contrato le ayude, su familia había sido parte de los ninjas de Kiri hace varios años, pero después de la tercera gran guerra ninja y el mandato del Mizukage Yagura los conocimientos shinobi de su familia se perdieron, pero tenían como herencia un antiguo pergamino que tenía una de las invocaciones más raras de todas, y ella se animó a darle ese pergamino a Naruto, estaba por decírselo cuando Naruto la sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla-**Nos vemos Tsunami-chan**- Dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa, Tsunami estaba toda roja y sorprendida, tanto que se olvidó de darle a Naruto del pergamino de invocación que tenía su familia.

Mientras el rubio se dirigía a su zona de entrenamiento Kyuubi no perdió oportunidad para molestarlo por lo de hace un momento-**uuuuuuuuh, Naruto que fue eso?**- Dijo ella con un tono de niñita burlona-**De que hablas Kyu-chan?**- Respondió el rubio algo confundido-**No finjas que no sabes Naru-kun le diste un beso**- Respondió Kyuubi mandando besitos tratando de avergonzarlo, cosa que funcionó-**ah ah y-yo p-pu-pues si le di uno p-pero…**-**Nada de peros, te gusta verdad?**- Dijo Kyuubi aún más juguetona que antes-**Y-yo yo, AH mira ya llegamos, dime que haremos hoy Kyu-chan**- Respondió Naruto intentando cambiar el tema-**Naru-kun no me cambies el tema**- Dijo un tanto molesta al ver que Naruto no quería responder-**Pero Kyu-chan debemos seguir con el entrenamiento-Hmp bueno pero esto aún no ha acabado**- Dijo Kyuubi resignada-**BIEN EMPECEMOS**- Dijo muy emocionado el rubio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mientras en Nami No Kuni**

Shikamaru y su equipo habían llegado la pequeña aldea, estaban por cruzar el puente cuando la placa que este tenía llamó su atención, se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a leer **"****El nombre de este puente está dedicado a la persona que nos trajo la esperanza para seguir adelante aunque todo estaba en nuestra contra, este es el GRAN PUENTE NARUTO"**

**-ESTO ES EN SERIO?, ESTE PUENTE ESTA DEDICADO A ESE BAKA?!- **Se quejaba Kiba debido a la envidia que tenía-**Cálmate Kiba no podemos perder tiempo en algo como eso, además tu sabes muy bien que Naruto es capaz de lograr algo así**- Decía Shino sin ninguna sorpresa de que Naruto le haya dado esperanza a todo un pueblo-**Shino tiene razón Kiba no perdamos tiempo en eso y apresurémonos a encontrar a Naruto**- Apoyó Shikamaru-**Bien-** Dijo Kiba resignado y comenzó a olfatear**-jeje tenemos suerte su olor es más fuerte aquí**- Dijo Kiba un tanto sorprendido de que su olor sea más fuerte en un lugar con tanta humedad como Nami-**Eso significa que Naruto-kun está cerca tenemos que apresurarnos**- Dijo Hinata esperanzada y determinada dejando de lado su tartamudeo, lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros, luego de eso se dirigieron rápidamente al centro de Nami.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras en Konoha todos los ciudadanos de la aldea, y los miembros del consejo se habían reunido frente a la torre Hokage para escuchar lo que Tsunade les iba a decir, muchos se preguntaban porque estaban ahí, los miembros del consejo solo sabían que el asunto era sobre Naruto Uzumaki, y la verdad no les importaba cualquier cosa relacionada con ese "Demonio"

Tsunade al ver a todas las personas reunidas decidió comenzar-**Pueblo de Konoha los he reunido aquí para hablar acerca de los orígenes y el estado actual de Naruto Uzumaki**- Pero apenas mencionó su nombre varios aldeanos comenzaron a abuchear, hasta que no falta un idiota que habló-**A quién le importa ese demonio**- Luego otro aldeano apoyó al primero y luego otro y otro**-No es más que un monstruo que no merece vivir- Solo ha causado sufrimiento desde que nació- Deberíamos matarlo ahora que aún podemos- **Cada comentario hacia crecer la furia de Tsunade hasta que se hartó-**NO PUEDO CREER QUE QUIERAN MATAR AL HIJO DEL YONDAIME HOKAGE, MINATO NAMIKAZE, Y KUSHINA UZUMAKI**- Gritó con mucha furia la Hokage por los estúpidos comentarios que le decían hace un momento, los aldeanos y el consejo no podían creer lo que habían escuchado-**E-eso, eso no es verdad**- Se repetían todos-**En serio? Nunca se preguntaron porque Naruto tiene tanto parecido con el Yondaime Hokage? Y además Kushina era la única Uzumaki de esta aldea, pero eso no es todo, Naruto ha abandonado la aldea hace días- **Eso terminó de destruir a la gente de Konoha-**QUE, PORQUE SE FUE?**- Gritaron todos los aldeanos al escuchar lo último que dijo Tsunade-**Porque?**- Dijo un extraño sujeto, que vestía una túnica verde oscura y varios trozos de tela del mismo color cubrían su cara, que apareció en uno de los pilares superiores de la torre-**Todos ustedes saben el porqué, y usted Hokage-sama tiene tanta culpa como ellos, siendo su madrina, así como Jiraiya-sama es su padrino, traicionó la confianza que ese pequeño tenía en usted**- Dijo el sujeto misterioso haciendo que Tsunade bajar la cabeza con tristeza-**Pero si no me quieren creer véanlo ustedes mismos**- Y luego de decir eso todas las personas presentes fueron atrapadas en un Genjutsu que les mostraba todos los insultos, abusos, maltratos y palizas que le habían hecho al pequeño desde su nacimiento, hasta su última misión en la que logró traer de regreso a su amigo y aun así fue tratado como basura por ellos y Tsunade, cuando terminó el Genjutsu ninguno fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas, los niños se avergonzaban de sus padres por lo que le hicieron a un niño tan bueno a tan temprana edad, Kakashi se sentía como un idiota estuvo tan cerca del hijo de su maestro todo este tiempo y no hizo nada para ayudarlo, los amigos de Naruto estaban tristes pero Sakura estaba destrozada, después de todo lo que sufrió, las veces que arriesgó su vida por ella, después de que trajo a Sasuke de regreso, ella le dijo en su cara que lo odiaba aun sabiendo los sentimientos del rubio por ella, y Tsunade solo lloraba al ver que había perdido Naruto, que comenzó a ser como un hijo para ella-**Escuchen bien Naruto no va a volver y aunque lo busquen hasta el cansancio no lograrán traerlo de vuelta, él ya escogió su camino y eso no lo van a cambiar- **Terminó de decir el enigmático sujeto antes de desaparecer.

Tsunade a pesar de lo que dijo el hombre decidió no darse por vencida, y ella junto con el consejo le dijeron a la aldea que un grupo de rastreo ya había salido a buscar al rubio, y si no volvían con el mandarían a más en su búsqueda, los aldeanos se alegraron si todos lo buscaban de seguro lo traerían de vuelta.

Pero no solo los ciudadanos y ninjas de Konoha supieron ese día la verdad acerca de Naruto-**mmmm así que el hijo del Yondaime Hokage eh?**- Dijo un ninja de Iwa entre la multitud, pero no solo era un ninja de Iwa había otros de todas las naciones que de seguro ahora han puesto su vista en Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De regreso en Uzu, Naruto había terminado de entrenar y ahora se encontraba explorando la isla, gracias al entrenamiento de Kyuubi ahora el rubio había aumentado su fuerza y velocidad gracias a los sellos de peso que ella le puso (ahora con el triple de su peso ya que se acostumbró al anterior después de que el entumecimiento que tenía en la mañana de fuera), además Kyuubi le enseñó a aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes si aplicaba chakra en su puño o cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y le enseñó movimientos básicos de pelea en su propio estilo lucha, el "_Dansukitsune no kiba_" (Danza de colmillos de zorro), ahora Naruto se encontraba en unas ruinas alejadas del resto de las ruinas de la aldea.

-**Me pregunto porque estas ruinas están alejadas del resto de las otras**- Dijo Naruto entrando en las ruinas-**No lo sé Naru-kun, pero tal vez este lugar tiene algo que nos pueda servir**- Respondió Kyuubi, Naruto siguió caminando hasta que encontró una bóveda de piedra en uno de los pacillos, con una especie de pedestal al frente con varias fisuras, que formaban un símbolo raro, en el centro-**Que crees que haya adentro Kyu-chan?**-**No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo solo pon algo de tu sangre en el centro del pedestal**- Y Naruto obedeció cortándose con un kunai y dejado caer su sangre el pedestal y pudo ver que su sangre llenaba las fisuras que este tenía, luego el símbolo empezó a brillar para que después el pedestal comenzara a hundirse en el suelo mientras la bóveda se abría, cuando se abrió pudo ver otro pedestal con un pergamino en él-**Un pergamino?**- Pregunto curioso el rubio-**Que es lo que dice?**- Preguntó igual de curiosa su inquilina-**Dice "****_kinkyu to yoba reru himitsu no jutsu" _****(jutsu secreto llamado de emergencia), tu sabes algo de él Kyu-chan?**- Dijo Naruto ansioso por saber qué hace ese jutsu-**Se algo de él, es como un jutsu de invocación, pero con él invocas a guerreros de cualquier tiempo o incluso de otros mundos para que te ayuden en la pelea**- Respondió Kyuubi recordando lo que hacia ese jutsu tan útil-**SUGOI ESTE JUTSU ES INCREIBLE**- Dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos al imaginarse a los guerreros que pueden haber en otros mundos, y que tan fuertes serian-**Kyu-chan puedo llamar a uno? Puedo, puedo, puedo?**- **No Naru-kun por algo se llama "llamado de emergencia" es solo para emergencias**- Respondió Kyuubi con algo de vergüenza al ver que Naruto se comportaba como si tuviera seis años-**Al menos puedo leerlo?**- Preguntó un tanto desanimado de que no le haya dejado llamar a uno-**Esta bien, pero lo leerás en casa, Tsunami se preocupará si te tardas mucho**- **Hai** **Kyu-chan**-

Y así Naruto salió de las ruinas y pudo ver que los monitos que lo han molestado los últimos días se acercaban rápidamente-**Ustedes jeje ahora si voy a vengarme**- Dijo Naruto lanzándose para atrapar al par de monos, pero estos lo esquivaron haciendo que caiga al suelo y estrellara su cara con una roca, Naruto estaba furioso pero se calmó al ver que los monitos no se burlaban de él, parecían desesperados y trataban de llevarlo de regreso a la aldea-**Que es lo que les sucede?**- pero no podía entender nada de lo que los monitos querían decirle, pero Kyuubi si les entendió y empezó a alarmarse-**NARUTO-KUN DEVES VOLVER RAPIDO TSUNAMI ESTA EN PELIGRO**- Le dijo muy asustada, Naruto abrió los ojos al escucharla-**Tsunami? TSUNAMI-CHAN**- Gritó Naruto preocupado y comenzó a correr de regreso a la aldea.

Tsunami se encontraba tratando de alejarse de cuatro tigres (que eran tan grandes como los del bosque de la muerte) que habían ido a la aldea en busca de comida y se acercaban a ella, pero para estos era muy fácil atraparla solo estaban jugando con su comida, siguieron con eso hasta que la acorralaron contra una enorme roca listos para empezar a comer, Tsunami serró los ojos y soltó unas pocas lagrimas-**Naruto-kun, ayúdame por favor Naruto-kun**- Dijo Tsunami asustada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer en más cantidad que antes, uno de los tigres dio un fuerte rugido y se dispuso a darle un zarpazo con su garra-**NARUTO-KUN**- Gritó Tsunami aun con los ojos serrados esperando que Naruto la rescate.

-**ALEJATE DE ELLA**- Gritó Naruto que había aparecido con un salto sobre el tigre y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-**Naruto-kun**- Dijo Tsunami muy contenta de ver al rubio-**No te preocupes Tsunami-chan no dejaré que te lastimen**- Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a Tsunami, ella al ver a Naruto con esa mirada clamada y esa pequeña sonrisa se ruborizó, en serio que ese niño la había enamorado como nadie lo había hecho antes-**Muy bien gatitos vamos a jugar**- Dijo Naruto tomando su nueva postura de combate, se puso su pierna izquierda atrás y se apoyó en la derecha, su brazo izquierdo estaba a la altura de su pecho mientras que el otro estaba a la altura de su cara para cubrirlo, las palmas de sus manos estaban abiertas y sus dedos estaban curvos simulando garras.

El tigre que golpeó atacó primero con un zarpazo que Naruto esquivó de un salto para luego acercarse a él corriendo en cuatro patas (como un zorro) para luego darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula, cuando el tigre retrocedió Naruto creó tres clones para atacar al resto, los tigres trataban de cortarlos con sus garras pero Naruto y sus clones los esquivaban como si fueran zorros moviéndose por el bosque, los tigres se cansaron por el esfuerzo y tanto Naruto como sus clones cargaron sus puños con chakra golpeándolos en la mandíbula lo bastante fuerte para dejarlos inconscientes.

Luego Naruto se llevó a Tsunami de regreso a casa, una vez ahí Tsunami abrazó fuertemente a Naruto, luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios y volvió a abrazarlo, Naruto se quedó sorprendido y rojo por el beso y a los pocos segundos correspondió el abrazo-**Gracias Naruto-kun**- Le dijo Tsunami-** n-no hay de que, yo no dejaría que nadie te lastime Tsunami-chan**- Respondió Naruto un tanto rojo y nervioso por lo del beso, luego de separarse Tsunami recordó lo que olvidó decirle en la mañana-**Ah casi lo olvido… toma Naruto-kun**- Dijo dándole un pergamino al rubio-**Para que es Tsunami-chan?**- Pregunto Naruto al ver el pergamino- **En este pergamino hay otro que es de invocación**- Le respondió Tsunami-**En serio, como tienes esto Tsunami-chan?- Mi familia hace años era parte de los ninjas de kiri pero después de la guerra y el mandato del Mizukage Yagura mi familia perdió sus conocimientos shinobi, este pergamino ha sido una herencia desde entonces, por esa razón quiero dártelo tu harás un mejor uso de él- **Le explicó Tsunami-**Baya gracias Tsunami-chan, por cierto de qué animal es?**- **Ejeje no lo sé-** Respondió un poco avergonzada-**En ese caso quieres verlo?**- **Seguro Naruto-kun**- y así los dos salieron de la casa para ver la invocación, Naruto activó el sello del primer pergamino soltando una nube de humo que al disiparse había otro pergamino tan grande como el de Jiraiya, cuando lo abrió vio que tenía incluso las posiciones de manos que debía hacer, luego de firmarlo izo las posiciones correctas y gritó-**_Kuchiyose No Jutsu_****- **Para invocar a su animal que era un…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Liu- bueno hasta ahí el capítulo MUAJAJAJA me encanta dejarlos con la duda.**

**Sally- No se preocupen no tardaremos en actualizar el siguiente (espero)**

**Liu- bueno como ya vimos Konoha se arrepiente de haber tratado tan mal a Naruto y planean encontrarlo pero no serán los únicos, todas las aldeas elementales lo planean, y quien será ese extraño sujeto que apareció en Konoha?, Shikamaru y su equipo encontrarán a Naruto?, que hará Naruto con el jutsu de "llamado de emergencia" que encontró? y cuál es el animal con el que Naruto firmo su nuevo contrato?, bueno eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sally- no se olviden de votar por sus chicas preferidas para el harem, y como siempre decimos dejen reviews o….**

**Ambos- GO TO SLEEP**


	6. Chapter 6: BUSQUENLO!

**Liu- hola perdón por la tardanza es que tuve un fuerte bloqueo, pero ya volvimos y quiero presentarles a nuestra segunda compañera**

**Sally- (con tono sarcástico) sí que emoción.**

**¿?- (contenta y dando brinquitos de felicidad) que tal amigos, mi nombre es Cherry pau y ahora yo también ayudaré con este fic junto con Liu-kun y la enana loli de Sally.**

**Sally- (furiosa le salta encima) DATE POR MUERTA!**

**Liu- (con una gota estilo animé viendo como pelean) creo que esta no fue la mejor idea, de acuerdo veo que a muchos les gustó el capítulo anterior, lo que me alegra ya que como dije yo estoy continuando una historia abandonada (que tenía 4 capítulos) y el último capítulo era cien por ciento mío, y uno que otro de ustedes se enojó porque los dejé con las ganas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA soy tan cruel, bueno muchos de ustedes quieren saber cuál es el animal que estaba por invocar Naruto y quien ese misterioso sujeto que defendió al rubio en Konoha descuiden lo sabrán en este capítulo (al menos lo del animal) pero antes de eso respondamos los reviews.**

CCSakuraforever- **Gracias, y te doy las gracias también por la idea del poder oculto en su sangre jeje**

Caballerooscuro117- **gracias, y no te preocupes si me hiciste esa pregunta no me molesta me molestaría si fuera sobre si le voy a dar el rinnegan, que ya me cansé de decir que NO, pero no te preocupes no me molesta la verdad estoy indeciso si refundará Uzu o si deba darle otro nombre, en cuanto a lo de Tayuya ella va a aparecer dentro de poco, y sobre lo del apellido Uzumaki te lo diré después jeje perdón.**

Gerymaru- **gracias y si es posible que Naruto tenga más de una invocación, sobre los elementos tal vez pero sigo firme en cuanto a lo del rinnegan y es NO, en cuanto a Hinata lo descubrirás más adelante.**

Koga2345- **gracias, ah y Naruto y Natsu si se conocerán, pero mucho más adelante.**

Thor94**- jajaja I can't give spoilers but Naruto not come back to Konoha, you don't worry jajaja**

AnarKista13- **mmmm muy intersante, de verdad me gustan tus sugerencias.**

Zafir09**- le daré algunos elementos y tal vez los combine pero no estoy seguro si darle los 5, y Naruto tiene el chakra de Kyuubi mas el suyo que también es grande, en cuanto a lo del rinnegan sigo muy firme y es un rotundo NO, tienes razón en que es un Doujutsu muy difícil de dominar pero también es igual de poderoso que el Sharingan si se lo controla y eso si se le combina con sus nuevas habilidades y su cantidad de chakra lo haría demasiado fuerte.**

Sheon-Potter- **gracias, y en cuanto a tus sugerencias me gustan, pero no entendí muy bien lo del elemento de otro anime.**

Zer0-sama**- jajajaja no puedo dar spoilers pero es muy buena idea lo del cambio de actitud de Hinata jajaja**

Kurama Kurosaki- **gracias, lo de Mei lo sabrás en este capítulo y los dejé con la duda porque soy un condenado que disfruta hacerlos sufrir con cosas como esas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Netokastillo- **que es catafisia?**

Savitarsurffer- **gracias, por cierto si te refieres al sujeto que apareció en la torre ese no era Danzo, y sobre los elementos son los que estoy planeando darle pero tal vez cambie el de tierra por el de rayo.**

Edual08- **gracias, me gustan tus sugerencias pero creo que fem Itachi es un poco loco y me da miedo brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, aún es muy pronto para un lemon pero llegará no te preocupes.**

**Liu- bueno ya respondidos los reviews disfruten del capítulo mientras y yo evito que Sally y Cherry se maten….OH OH ya valió deséenme suerte TT-TT**

**Capítulo pasado:**

-**Ah casi lo olvido… toma Naruto-kun**- Dijo dándole un pergamino al rubio-**Para que es Tsunami-chan?**- Pregunto Naruto al ver el pergamino- **En este pergamino hay otro que es de invocación**- Le respondió Tsunami-**En serio, como tienes esto Tsunami-chan?- Mi familia hace años era parte de los ninjas de kiri pero después de la guerra y el mandato del Mizukage Yagura mi familia perdió sus conocimientos shinobi, este pergamino ha sido una herencia desde entonces, por esa razón quiero dártelo tu harás un mejor uso de él- **Le explicó Tsunami-**Baya gracias Tsunami-chan, por cierto de qué animal es?**- **Ejeje no lo sé-** Respondió un poco avergonzada-**En ese caso quieres verlo?**- **Seguro Naruto-kun**- y así los dos salieron de la casa para ver la invocación, Naruto activó el sello del primer pergamino soltando una nube de humo que al disiparse había otro pergamino tan grande como el de Jiraiya, cuando lo abrió vio que tenía incluso las posiciones de manos que debía hacer, luego de firmarlo izo las posiciones correctas y gritó-**_Kuchiyose No Jutsu_****-**

**Capítulo 6: BUSQUENLO!**

Cuando Naruto tocó el suelo paso algo raro, su invocación no apareció en una nube de humo, apareció en una cortina de fuego dejando ver a una gran ave de color naranja (llegando a rojo) con alas y la cabeza rojas como el fuego, con unas garras, pico y ojos tan negros como la noche, esta ave estaba también con fuego en diferentes partes de su cuerpo pero parecía que no le dolía en lo absoluto-**_Quien eres tú y para que me invocaste?_**- Preguntó la enorme ave sin necesidad de mover su pico y con una voz seria, calmada y que mostraba sabiduría-**SUGOI ES INCREIBLE, Ah si mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y te invoqué porque necesitaba ver con que animal hice el contrato de invocación jeje**- Dijo Naruto feliz por tener a un animal tan raro como compañero de invocación-**_UZUMAKI?_**- La enorme ave se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido del rubio, y luego su cara pasó a ser una de enojo y la acercó rápidamente a la cara del rubio deteniéndose a unos centímetros de golpearlo-**_COMO ES QUE TIENES EL CONTRATO? SE SUPONE QUE EL CONTRATO DE LOS FÉNIX ES UNA HERENCIA QUE SOLO LE PERTENECE AL CLAN NAMI_**- Dijo el Fénix claramente molesto por que alguien que no es miembro del clan Nami tiene su contrato- **b-bu-bueno e-e-es que**- Decía Naruto muy asustado por la forma en que lo miraba el Fénix -**Yo le di el contrato**- Dijo Tsunami llamando la atención del Fénix-**_Y usted quien es señorita?_**- Preguntó el Fénix muy impresionado por el valor de Tsunami-**Mi nombre es Tsunami Nami miembro del antiguo clan Nami de "****Kirigakure no sato"**- Respondió Tsunami con una mirada seria y decisión en cada palabra-_**Un placer conocerla, pero podría saber porque le dio el contrato de invocación a este niño? Usted debe saber que ese contrato solo le pertenece a su familia**_- Respondió el Fénix-**Si lo sé pero ahora ningún miembro de mi familia es capaz de poder realizar el contrato**- Respondió Tsunami con algo de tristeza-_**Puedo saber la razón?**_-** Si la verdad es…- **Tsunami le contó lo que pasó con su clan desde la tercera gran guerra ninja, y el Fénix fue capaz de entender el motivo por el que le dio el contrato a Naruto-_**Entiendo, en ese caso te pido perdón por mi comportamiento Naruto y será un honor trabajar contigo, mi nombre es "Tentai-en" el rey Fénix**_- Le dijo el rey Fénix a Naruto disculpándose con él por su comportamiento-**jajá no hay problema**- Dijo Naruto ya un poco más relajado-_**Antes de irme debo decirles algo**_- Dijo Tentai-en llamando la atención de Naruto y Tsunami-_**El contrato debe seguir siendo parte del clan Nami, y como Naruto lo firmo ahora debe casarse con usted Tsunami-san**_- Dijo el rey de los Fénix un tanto divertido por la reacción de esos dos-**C-CA-CASARME?!**- Dijo/Gritó Naruto muy sonrojado, mientras Tsunami solo se quedó callada, muy nerviosa y tan roja como una manzana madura-_**Si Naruto como no eres del clan Nami al firmar el contrato accediste a casarte con Tsunami-san por el bien de su clan, Ah se me olvidaba también deben tener muchos hijos para que lo firmen también, esa es una de las reglas del contrato jejeje**_- Dijo Tentai-en con un tono pícaro y divertido antes de irse consumiéndose en el fuego (otro que quiere acabar con la inocencia del rubio TT-TT).

El ultimo comentario hizo volar la imaginación de ambos, además de provocar un desmayo por parte de Tsunami, mientras Kyuubi se reía de lo que había hecho el Fénix, pero la verdad es que estaba muy celosa, pero para que Naruto no lo notara decidió molestarlo-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA me cae bien (ESE MALDITO PAJARRACO ME LAS PAGARÁ), Naru-kun vas a hacer lo que te dijo cierto? (SI DICES QUE SI TE ARRANCARÉ LO QUE TE HACE SER HOMBRE) No puedes incumplir con una de las reglas del contrato de invocación (NO VALE LA PENA)**- Dijo muy divertida (cof cof celosa cof) la inquilina del rubio-**NO ES DIVERTIDO KYU-CHAN**- Dijo rojo como tomate, luego de eso decidió llevar a Tsunami de regreso a la casa, la cargó estilo nupcial para luego sonrojarse al ver su cara de verdad que Tsunami era una mujer muy linda, pero luego vio a lo lejos a los monitos bromistas que se burlaban de él mandando besitos e imitando lo que hacía el rubio (claro con un estilo más de telenovela), Naruto se puso rojo y solo pudo maldecir y jurar venganza contra los monitos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mientras en Nami No Kuni**

Shikamaru y su equipo se dirigían al otro extremo de Nami, les habían preguntado a Tazuna e Inari si ellos sabían en qué dirección se fue el rubio, pero cuando llegaron vieron que la casa de Tazuna e Inari literalmente se caía a pedazos, Inari estaba con la cara negra por el humo de la cocina mientras Tazuna intentaba apagar el incendio que empezó solo por querer hervir agua (en serio que Tsunami les hace falta TT-TT), cuando les preguntaron ellos se negaron a decirles a donde se fue (aunque ayudaba el que Naruto no les haya dicho a donde iba, y aunque lo supieran no se los habrían dicho) así que Shikamaru y los demás decidieron seguir con el olor-**¡Maldición tenemos que apresurarnos o perderemos su rastro!**- Decía más alterado Kiba-**Que tan malo sería si eso pasara?**- Dijo Shino sorprendiendo a todos-**QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA SHINO, SI PERDEMOS EL RASTRO SIGNIFICA QUE HABREMOS PERDIDO AL BAKA DE NARUTO, Y AUN ASÍ DICES QUE TAN MALO SERIA SI PERDEMOS EL RASTRO?!**!- Contestó Kiba más que furioso por la actitud del amante de los insectos-**Kiba tu viste lo que nos mostró ese sujeto, viste todo lo que tuvo que soportar Naruto desde pequeño y aun así quieres llevarlo a la aldea que lo trató como una basura toda su vida?**- Respondió Shino muy seriamente, Kiba se quedó callado aun podía recordar lo que ese extraño sujeto les mostró.

**Flashback**

El equipo de Shikamaru después de leer la placa del puente se dirigían a Nami pero de repente un extraño sujeto, que vestía con una túnica verde oscura y varios trozos de tela del mismo color en su cara que la cubrían casi completamente dejando visible solo sus ojos, apareció en frente suyo-**Quien eres y que es lo que quieres?**- Preguntó el más serio de todo el grupo ya que podía ver que ese tipo era alguien peligroso con solo mirarlo-**Solo vengo a preguntarles si de verdad quieren traer a Naruto de vuelta a la aldea?**- Dijo el enmascarado con una voz monótona y fría-**QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? CLARO QUE QUEREMOS QUE REGRESE, ES NUESTRO AMIGO Y NO PERMITIREMOS QUE SE ALEJE DE SU HOGAR**- Contestó una molesta Hinata por la pregunta, todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron ya nunca había visto a Hinata así pero reaccionaron rápido para contestar también-**CLARO QUE SI, AUNQUE SEA UN INUTIL NO DEJAREMOS QUE SE VAYA**- Contestó igual de fuerte Kiba-**Naruto es un miembro de Konoha nuestro compañero, nuestro amigo y haremos lo que sea para recuperarlo**- Dijo Shikamaru un poco más calmado que los demás, y Shino se dedicó a asentir indicando que estaba de acuerdo-**Lo harán aun sabiendo todo lo que le han hecho los habitantes de Konoha a Naruto?**- Respondió el enmascarado sorprendiendo a los genin-**Oh es verdad ustedes no lo saben, bueno déjenme mostrarles**- Antes de que cualquiera pueda hablar el sujeto utilizó el mismo jutsu que usó en Konoha y los amigos de Naruto veían con tristeza la tortura del pobre rubio en esa aldea, cuando terminó el enmascarado volvió a hablar-**Eso es lo que Naruto ha soportado toda su vida y si regresa a esa aldea pasará por lo mismo una y otra vez, ahora que saben la verdad es su decisión el seguir buscándolo**- Terminó de decir para luego desaparecer.

**Fin Flashback**

**-Aunque estemos en contra la Hokage nos ordenó traerlo y una orden es una orden, no podemos cuestionar lo que diga- **Contestó Shikamaru con algo de tristeza, Kiba sabía que era verdad y se sintió triste mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, Shino estaba igual, mientras que Hinata soltaba lágrimas ya que no podía soportar la tristeza que sentía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mientras en Konoha**

Varios chunin, jonin y Anbus se preparaban para salir en la búsqueda del rubio entre ellos estaba una Anbu peli lila que se había deprimido mucho desde que se enteró que se fue, también lo estaba la domadora de serpientes Anko Mitarashi aunque lo disimulaba muy bien molestando a su amiga Yugao diciendo "No tenía idea de que te gustaran los niños Yugao jajajajajaja"

Pero varios clanes veían esto como algo bueno y buscaban por su cuenta al rubio para casar a sus hijas o familiares con él, mientras que cierta momia de un solo ojo (Danzo) al enterarse lo de Naruto comenzó a tratar de convencer a los miembros del consejo para que forme parte de "La Raíz" cosa que Tsunade y varios líderes de clanes que respetaban al rubio (Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuga y Aburame) se lo impidieron.

-**No podemos permitir que el hijo del Yondaime Hokage se vaya**- Dijo un miembro del consejo-**Porque Jiraiya no va a buscarlo?**- Dijo otro-**Aunque sea su hijo o no es un desertor y debe ser tratado como tal**- Menciono Homura-**No podemos permitir eso**- Contestó Hiashi Hyuga -**Es verdad, él ha abandonado Konoha pero no podemos ponerlo en el libro Bingo, porque si lo hacemos las otras aldeas se enterarán de él**- Apoyó Shikaku Nara, entonces Tsunade después de pensarlo decidió hablar-**Shikaku tiene razón si las otras aldeas se enteran de que Naruto se fue seguro van a tratar de llevárselo, como la aldea ya ha empezado a recuperarse de la invasión vamos a mandar la mayor cantidad de jounin y Anbus que se pueda a buscarlo**- Dijo Tsunade-**Yo también enviaré a mis Anbus de La Raíz para buscarlo**- Dijo Danzo decidido-**CLARO QUE NO, TU Y TUS ANBUS NO VAN A ACERCARSE A NARUTO**- Protestó Tsunade ante la propuesta de la momia-**Tsunade tu sabes que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que se pueda y los Anbus de La Raíz nos van a ser de mucha ayuda**- Dijo Koharu muy seria-**Pero…**-** ELLOS IRÁN Y SE ACABÓ….bueno esta reunión se terminó**- Dijo dando por terminada la reunión siendo seguida por Danzo que miraba a Tsunade con una cara de victoria, Tsunade no era tonta sabía que si La Raíz encontraba al rubio seguro no lo volverían a ver, solo podía rezar esperando que sus ninjas encuentren a Naruto antes que Danzo o peor aún que los Akatsuki lo hagan.

-**Foo, Torune**- llamo Danzo a sus guarda espaldas, que aparecieron cuando los llamó-**Si Danzo-sama**- Contestó Foo con mucho respeto hacia el vejestorio-**Quiero que vigilen a Jiraiya sé que ese idiota va a encontrar a ese mocoso usando el jutsu de invocación invertida y cuando lo haga tráiganme a ese mocoso**- Dijo Danzo con un tono sombrío-**Hai Danzo-sama**- Contestó Torune antes de desaparecer junto con Foo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Iwagakure no sato**

El espía de Iwa que estaba en Konoha ahora estaba de nuevo en su aldea y se dirigía a toda velocidad a la torre del Tsuchikage, una vez adentro el espía fue directo a la oficina del Tsuchikage, dio un fuerte respiro, tocó la puerta y esperó a escuchar un "adelante" para luego entrar, ahí pudo observar al Tsuchikage Onoki en compañía de una niña de unos 13 años, su cabello era corto y de color negro, de ojos color negro y vestía un uniforme shinobi parecido al del Tsuchikage, esa niña era su nieta Kurotsuchi -**Que quieres?**- Dijo el Tsuchikage (cof enano cof cof) con un tono de fastidio-**Tsuchikage-sama le tengo noticias muy importantes de Konoha**- **ARG cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa esa estúpida aldea**- Respondió el anciano con un tono más irritable- **P-pero…**- Trataba de decir el espía-**Que sea rápido**- contestó el Tsuchikage con resignación-**Hai Tsuchikage-sama, eh descubierto que Minato Namikaze tuvo un hijo**- Apenas dijo eso fue tacleado por un destello de color blanco-**TUVO UN HIJO?, COMO LO SABES?**- Dijo el Tsuchikage encima del espía y zarandeando al pobre, pero cuando lo hacía solo se oía un "Smash" porque como el espía estaba en el suelo las zarandeadas del anciano hacia que se golpee la cabeza una y otra y otra y otra vez-**Jiji deja zarandear al pobre o no va a recordar ni su nombre**- Dijo un tanto divertida su nieta-**Esta bien, Ryu como descubriste que Minato tuvo un hijo**- Dijo Onoki un poco más calmado-**La Hokage fue la que reveló su origen a todos en la aldea, al parecer se llama Naruto Uzumaki, es el jinchuriki de Kyuubi y lo mejor es que desertó de Konoha hace poco**- Dijo el recién nombrado Ryu sobándose los chinchones que le quedaron después de la zarandeada-**Eso es verdad?**- Preguntó incrédula Kurotsuchi-**Si, eh estado en Konoha hace días y puedo asegurar que se fue**- Contestó Ryu-**En ese caso enviaremos a varios ninjas a buscarlo, ustedes dos también deben ir, tener al hijo de Minato con nosotros sin duda beneficiaria mucho a Iwa**- Dijo Onoki ansioso de tener a Naruto como uno de los suyos-**En ese caso debemos apresurarnos, por lo que sé Konoha no planea tratarlo como ninja renegado al contrario van a salir a buscarlo, además de seguro nosotros no fuimos los únicos en mandar espías a Konoha**- Contestó Ryu convencido de que ellos no fueron los únicos en enterarse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kumogakure no sato**

**-Tráiganlo!- **Dijo de forma clara y directa el Raikage-**Pero Raikage-sama no sabemos dónde está, además ese tal Naruto puede estar en cualquier parte de las tierras elementales ahora**- Respondió una chica de unos 13 años de cabello rubio y corto, ojos de color celeste que vestía un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, una faja blanca con detalles grises, una falda corta y una botas shinobi altas-**No interesa deben salir, encontrarlo y traerlo, si ese mocoso desertó de su villa debemos tenerlo en la nuestra, Omoi estará a cargo de esta misión ya que Bee no podrá acompañarlos**- Dijo el Raikage-**Porque Bee-sensei no vendrá?**- Preguntó el único chico del grupo llamado Omoi (viste igual que en el anime)-**Porque Bee ya salió a buscarlo juntos con varios otros grupos de rastreo, ah una cosa más en el lugar de Bee será Yugito quien los acompañe en esta misión, ahora vayan y búsquenlo**- Ordenó el Raikage recibiendo un "Hai Raikage-sama" antes de que se fueran, luego el Raikage se puso a observar por el gran vidrial que tenía en su oficina-**Minato si tu hijo es como tú entonces es mejor tenerlo de mi lado**-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kirigakure no sato**

-**NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO**- Se quejaba la nueva Mizukage de Kiri, Mei Terumi de 17 años (viste igual que en el anime), porque…- **P-pero Mizukage-sama el consejo dijo claramente que debe contraer matrimonio con el hijo del señor feudal**- Le decía Ao tratando de convencerla, si las miradas mataran entonces la mirada de la Mizukage que le dio a Ao hubiera matado al mismo Shinigami-**Ya te dije que no voy a casarme**- Dijo la Mizukage con un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera-**A demás deberías preocuparte en encontrar al Hijo de Yondaime Hokage como te lo dije a ti y a la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea**- Dijo igual de seria la Mizukage resibiendo un "Hai" de un asustado Ao, pero antes de que se fuera ella lo detuvo para decirle algo más-**Escúchame bien yo planeo casarme solo, y repito, solo por amor y no porque me lo digan tú y esos ancianos del consejo, entiendes?**- Preguntó aun con ese instinto asesino que hacia sustar a Ao que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de salir dejando sola a la Mizukage, cuando se fue Mei solo suspiro hondo antes de mirar a la aldea con una mirada de tristeza mientras parecía contener las lágrimas-**Acaso los hombres solo me quieren por mi título?, no hay ninguno al que le guste por ser yo?, acaso…estaré siempre sola?**- Se preguntaba en voz alta dejando escapar una lagrima, lo que ella no sabía es que pronto esas preguntas las respondería nuestro querido y condenadamente suertudo rubio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**De regreso en Uzu**

Naruto había llevado a dormir a Tsunami y como Kyuubi estaba dormida decido aprovechar la situación para invocar solo a un guerrero con el jutsu de "llamado de emergencia", como Kyuubi estaba dormida (a pesar de que aún era de día) él podía hacerlo sin que ella se entere, sacó el pergamino, memorizó las posiciones de manos y luego empezó-**AQUÍ VAMOS**- Dijo Naruto totalmente emocionado y haciendo las posiciones de manos correctas para luego gritar…-**_kinkyu to yoba reru himitsu no jut…uh?_**- Antes de terminar Naruto recibió la información de uno de los muchos clones que había dispersado antes de salir de Nami, pero en específico del que había mandado por la ruta hacia "El Valle del Fin", y entonces se preocupó-**Rayos debo ir rápido o la van a lastimar!**- Dijo bastante preocupado el rubio, así que creó 3 clones para que cuiden de Tsunami para que no se repita el incidente de los tigres, luego se mordió el dedo e invocó a un Fénix del tamaño suficiente para llevarlo a él y a otra persona, se subió y volaron de regreso al "Valle del Fin"-**Aunque haya sido mi enemiga no puedo dejar que muera**- Dijo decidido antes de salir de Uzu para dirigirse al lugar donde casi muere con Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Liu- bueno hasta ahí el capítulo, quiero pedirles perdón, de nuevo, por la tardanza estaba en un terrible bloqueo y sin mencionar los trabajos de la U.**

**Sally- pero ya regresamos y prometemos que el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto.**

**Cherry- (con una sonrisa altanera) si no fuera por mí no habrían sacado el capítulo hasta los Junio.**

**Liu y Sally- (con un aura de depresión) si tienes razón.**

**Liu- que les pareció la nueva invocación de Naruto, es una de las que más me gustaron así que decidí que esa sería la primera, ah y que les pareció la regla del contrato ahora el rubio debe casarse con Tsunami como dijo el rey Fénix.**

**Sally- y también acabamos de ver Konoha y las otras aldeas ya comenzaron a mandar escuadrones de búsqueda para encontrar a Naruto, lo lograrán encontrar?**

**Cherry- y también se preguntarán quien es la chica a la que Naruto va a rescatar, aunque estoy segura de que ya saben quién es.**

**Liu- jajajajajaja también me gusta dejarlos con las ganas de que Naruto invoque a algún personaje de otro anime jajajajajajajajaja, ah otra cosa como dije en el comienzo del cap no sé si Naruto debe refundar Uzu no darle otro nombre así que se los dejaré a ustedes, díganme si debería refundarla o darle otro nombre.**

**Sally- como siempre decimos dejen reviews o…**

**Los tres- GO TO SLEEP**


End file.
